The Forgotten One II: Future's End
by Faerie Star
Summary: Continueing from the first Series, Serena makes friends with a mysterious girl, Adnama, who's past is a mystery. A new enemy attacks, a mysterious senshi appears, new teachers, an intriguing play, and the stage is set for the senshi's biggest showdown.
1. Stranger's Among Us

And the story continues!! So far the responses have been the same. Continue the story and so I shall. I'm finally home from school so I should have more time to write. I read one review where I am apparently cruel with my long delays. I apologize to you all but I do not intend to be cruel. Time is short for me so please be patient. Plus, I am working on another fanfic plus two novel I hope to one day publish. I also have a correspondence course I will be working on so this will be a very busy summer but always I will not forget my readers. Thanks for your continued support and patients. 

So, the story will be a series. Exciting, ne? I hope it turns out just as good. There is a big surprise coming up with this story somewhere near the end and for all you engrossed readers, you may catch on eventually. Any ways, without further ado I present the continuing story of "The Forgotten One". 

Thank you all my regular readers (Unicorn Lady, Sky Hawk, Usagi, and so on). 

Disclaimer: *cough* We know this part by heart so let's skip the pleasantries and go right to the story, shall we? I thought so. Adnama, Naneeka, Mitts, Aaron Knight, Shiemensu Karie (pronounced Car-ee), and all other unknowns are mine. Cha! 

*~SFS~* 

**_The Forgotten One 11: Future's End_**

**_Chapter One_**   
**_Strangers Amongst Us _**Serena woke up, tears drying on her face. She had relived the events of two nights past in her dreams. She felt helpless as Neptune was taken again and her friends were hurt badly. Before she had gone home, Saturn had healed them, including Darien's severe cut. Hopefully he would be feeling better now. 

She looked out the window. Morning. The day before she had just sat around, thinking, very un-Serena like. Ami had thought it would do them some good to do nothing for a day. So Serena had not talked to any of her friends since Saturday. Now it was Monday and school was soon. 

Rising she dressed quickly as Luna yawned, "Up early, Serena? My, this is a record." 

"I couldn't stop thinking of the fight. We lost so many people, including Neptune. Will we ever see them again?" 

"There's no point dwelling on it so much. There's nothing to be done now." 

Serena nodded as she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, " See you after school." 

"Don't forget the scout meeting," Luna called after her. 

After breakfast, Serena had a leisurely walk to school. It didn't happen often so it felt nice. She had plenty of time to ponder. Later she was joined by Lita, Mina and Ami and they quietly continued on to school, got to class and didn't speak till lunch.   
Sitting outside by a large tree, they ate. Ami shivered a bit, "It's getting colder. Looks like fall will be over early." 

The others nodded silently. Ami sighed. So much for conversation. 

Suddenly Mina perked up, "Hey, who's that?" 

The others turned and saw a tall lady standing near the school, holding books and watching students. She had shimmering white hair to her knees, which was tied with a black ribbon at her waist, and wore black jeans, black leather knee boots, an untucked short sleeves white blouse and a burgundy sweater vest. She seemed rather pale with dark lips but looked very awake and kinda young, as she glanced around. Her hair seemed to flash when she moved. 

"Oh," Ami said, "I believe she's a new teacher Kind of young for a teacher." 

"She's the new drama teacher," Melvin suddenly popped up, " Apparently she's also taking evening courses at KO University." 

"Hey, Darien's going there," Serena piped up, "I wonder if he knows her." 

The lady turned in their direction and smiled, ten turned and went back inside. 

"Did you see that?" Mina whispered. 

"See what?' Melvin asked. 

"Her eyes. They were like...like ghost eyes. Pale blue yet almost like white silver. It was like she could see right into you." 

"Oh Mina," Lita chuckled, "You must be exaggerating. I've never heard of eyes like that." 

'It would be very strange for it to exist," Ami spoke, " She'd have to be almost blind to have eyes like that." Melvin nodded in agreement. 

Mina still seemed to wonder about it when she suddenly perked up, "Hey Serena, don't we have drama after lunch?" 

"Yeah. I guess we'll get a better look at her. What class do you guys have?" Serena asked Lita, Ami and Melvin. 

"History of Myths," Ami and Melvin both said in unison. Lita sighed, "Home Ec." 

Ami frowned, " Lita, I thought you loved cooking." 

"I do but..." 

"Ohhh, I know," Serena giggled, "There's a guy there, isn't that it?" 

Lita shook her head, "The problem is I've done every project there is that I have nothing new to do. Mrs. Butler-san can't find anything for me so I may get moved to a different class." 

Serena squeezed Lita's arm, "Maybe you'll get to join drama. Wouldn't it be fun?" 

Lita grinned a little, "Yeah, I guess so." 

The bell rang and everyone headed off to their classes, Serena and Mina going to the auditorium. On the way the almost bumped into someone rushing with books in hand. 

"Oh, excuse me," he said. It was a tall guy with bright red hair, emerald almond shaped eyes, thin framed glasses and a very handsome face. He was casually dressed in beige cargo pants, dark runners and a black shirt with a few buttons at the top. He looked a bit lost, "Could you ladies tell me where I might find the History Of Myths class? I'm running a bit late." 

Mina, hearts in her eyes, went ga-ga. Serena, actually more sensible, pointed back down the hall, "Four doors down on your right. Are you a new student? You should get a uniform if you are." 

He chuckled, "I know I look too young to be a teacher but I a. I'm the new teacher for that class or at least a few days during the week. Sorry I can't stay. Thanks for your help." He jogged down the hall. 

Mina, still ga-ga, started to follow. Serena smiled slyly and grabbed Mina's arm, "Uh, Mina. Drama is this way." 

She sighed, "I think I might take up history." Laughing, Serena dragged the lovesick Mina along. 

Getting to the auditorium, they sat down quickly in the front seats. 

"Hey Molly," Serena greeted her friend, "Seen the new teacher yet?" 

"Nope, she hasn't come yet." 

Just then the teacher walked out on the stage, 'Hi. As you may already know, I am your new drama teacher for the year. Ms. Kimota-san had to take leave for family reasons. I hope we'll get along well this year and have a great deal of fun. My name is Shiemensu Karurie, but most of my friends call me Karie. If you feel more comfortable calling me Miss Shiemensu-san, that's all right, especially with other faculty around but I don't mind Karie. I'm not a stick with formality as I'm not that old yet." 

The students chuckled, seeing that this teacher would be great fun and getting more relaxed. 

She continued, "I know Ms. Kimota-san preferred calling you formally but I hope you won't mind if I use your given names. Yes? Good. I'll begin with role call. Aino Minako. Kikto Milan..." she continued on till she got Serena's name and smiled, "Tsukino Serena. Ah, Miss Tsukino, I hear you are a very gifted actress, as well as Miss Aino. I look forward to working with you." She continued until all were accounted for. 

"Good. Now I know you're not used to this but we'll start with what I call 'Theater Games'. Now, Mr. Miona..." And so class continued on. Serena found she liked the young teacher and her new methods. Almost too soon, class was over.   
"Before you go I want to let you know we will be putting on a production this year, one that a friend of mine has written. It's called "The Forgotten Kingdom". I'll hand out copies tomorrow. Ja ne!" 

Once they left the auditorium, Mina began to walk faster. "Mina, What's your hurry?" Molly asked. 

"The new History of Myths teacher. You gotta see him, Molly. Come one!" 

Soon both were running down the hall, Serena soon after, laughing. 

When they got there, Ami was just leaving. 

"Ami!" Mina called. She grinned, "Hi guys. Shouldn't you be heading for gym already?" 

"Where is he? That hunk of a new teacher. He's absolutely gorgeous!" 

Ami chuckled, "Yes, the girls in my class weren't really concentrating on their books. I think they were studying Mr. Knight." 

"Knight? Oh, even the name sounds romantic," Mina sighed as hearts entered her eyes. 

"Well, I'm glad you approve." The girls were startled to see him suddenly standing there. Molly and Mina suddenly blushed as Serena and Ami chuckled. 

Mr. Knight grinned, adjusting his glasses, "Ah, the lovely ladies that helped me, nice to see you again. I'm sorry, I never did get your names." 

"Tsukino Serena." 

"Aino Minako. Mina for short." 

"Glad to meet you. I better run. I have classes at KO soon." 

"The University?" He nodded, "I have classes morning and late afternoon." He waved as he left, "See you in class again, Miss Mizuno." 

"Oh Ami, you're sooo lucky," Mina said after he'd gone, "Why couldn't he be teaching drama?" 

"Mina, miss Siemensu-san is great as our teacher," Serena protested. 

"I know. It's just..." she sighed as did Molly. 

Ami chuckled, "You two are hopeless romantics. Well, no matter what his looks may be, he teaches a very interesting class. He knows a lot about Myths, especially the fae." 

"Fae?" Serena asked curiously, "You mean faeries?" Ami nodded, "I've never really had interest in them but now this history on myths has got me hooked." 

Melvin popped out of the class room, 'Molly, don't you guys have gym?' 

All four girls jumped and took off to change for gym. 

* * * * * *

Naneeka sat silently at the back of the rom while the other students busily worked on various art projects. Adnama had dropped her off at Harvard Elementry in the morning, spoke with the principal, wished Naneeka good luck, promising to pick her up later, and left for her school. Naneeka had basically wandered around during recess, talking to no one. People seemed afraid of her. Perhaps they knew of her reputation from her last school but only the principal knew. She sighed, "I guess news travels fast." If only Mitts were here. Then she'd have someone to talk to but then it might seem strange having a cat in school, let alone talking to it. Now here she was, almost the end of the day, in Art class and no idea what to do. She stared at the clump of clay in front of her. Well, she sighed, may as well start something. 

Not really knowing what to make, she let her hands go at it. Not long after, two girls slowly walked up to her, one with pink hair in an interesting style and another with brown hair in a bun, "Hi." 

Surprised that they weren't afraid, Naneeka quietly replied, "Hello." 

The pink haired girl smiled, "You're the new girl, right? Don't worry, it won't feel new very long. Soon you'll be very well known, especially with cool hair like that. 

Wasn't she already known by reputation? She tugged a little on one of her braids of white/pinkish hair, "Thanks." 

The brown haired girl gasped in delight, "Wow, that's such a cool statue! It's a faerie, right?" 

Naneeka glanced down in surprise. Indeed there stood a clay statue of a faerie lady. A queen, she thought/ How had she done it? Well Mitts had said strange things could happen from now on. But strange things had happened already in her old school. "Yeah. It's Queen Titania of the Fae." Why had that name come to mind? 

"Oh, I should introduce myself. I'm Rini and this is Momo." 

"Friends call me Peaches." 

"My name is Naneeka." 

"Wow! An artist, cool hair and cool name," Peaches grinned, "Can we join you?" 

"We noticed you've been alone all morning," Rini said, 'Thought perhaps you'd like company." 

Strange yet Naneeka grinned, "I'd like that." 

Soon they became fast friends and school was soon over. 

"Hey Naneeka, wanna come over to my house?" Rini asked. 

Before she could answer the intercom announced, "Miun Naneeka to the office, please." 

Naneeka gulped. What now? She'd often been called in at her old school for mischief but this time she hadn't done anything yet. She sighed. 

"Don't worry," Rini said, "It can't be bad. We'll come with you." 

Grinning, she nodded and headed to the office. 

Later she came out grinning, "Looks like I can come over, Rini. It was my Aunt who called. Seems she couldn't pick me up and I asked if I could go to your house. It's okay." 

"Great! Peaches, how about you?" 

"Sorry, " Peaches sighed, "Mom wants me to help at the restuarant today. maybe next time. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" and she ran off. 

"Well," Rini turned to Naneeka, "Let's go. Oh we'll be stopping by a friends place before we go. Just to let my, uh, cousin know what's happening." 

Naneeka nodded and they left. Not long later they arrived at a temple with many stairs and once they climbed them, Rini lead them into a building beside the main temple, "Rei?" 

"Over here." They followed the voice into a bedroom where a group of girls sat. The raven haired girl grinned, "Hey Rini, you're just in time for the me-" then she saw Naneeka, "Oh, you brought a friend." 

"Guys, this is Naneeka. She's new at school. Serena, I was just going to mention that I'm going home. I'll see you later." Rini seemed to say this with emphasis, making Naneeka curious. 

"Oh," Serena, the meatball styled long blond hair girl, seemed surprised, "But..." the brown hair girl beside her seemed to nudge her, "Yeah, okay. Make sure 'mom know'." This said with emphasis too. Now Naneeka was really curious but Rini was draging her away, "Okay-thanks-bye!" 

"Rini, wait," the brown haired girl called, taking something from her bag that looked like a big ball in the shape of a cat's head, "Don't forget Luna-P and Diana." A gray kitten ran out from behind, meowing, a little bell jingling from her neck. Naneeka picked her up as Rini grabbed Luna-P, "Ja ne!" and they left. 

Once outside, walking towards her house, Rini dropped Luna-P and it floated behind her. Naneeka was amazed, "Wow! How'd it do that?" 

Rini giggled, "Magic." The both laughed, the grey kitten in Naneeka's arms meowing. It jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed against her, "I think she likes you." 

Naneeka giggled, "I like her to. I wonder what Mitts would think. She's my cat, well, sort of." 

Soon they reached Rini's house. Rini nervously paused, "Uh, stay here Naneeka while I go make sure its okay with my aunt." Quickly she went in with Luna-P. Naneeka waited and thought she saw a flash inside but when she blinked, there was nothing. 

"Must have been my imagination, huh Diana?" 

The kitten just purred. Rini soon came out and brought Naneeka in, "Naneeka, this is Kenji mamma. This is Naneeka." 

Naneeka bowed respectively as Mrs. Tsukino seemed dazed a bit and then smiled, "It's nice to meet new friends of Rini. Is she staying for supper, Rini?" 

"Want to?" 

"Um, I'll have to ask Auntie Adnama but I don't know how to get a hold of her. She's probably still at KO. I'll have to try when she's home." 

Rini smiled, "She goes to KO University? Wow, so does Darien." 

Mrs. Tsukino turned back to her work as Rini brought Naneeka up to her room. It seemed unused for quite some time. 

"Wow, either you're the neatest person I know or you don't even live in this room," Naneeka laughed. 

Rini gave a nervous giggle, "Yeah, I've been, uh, gone for a while and mostly hang around Serena's room or at Peaches." 

Naneeka nodded. Very interesting she thought. Rini was definitely different but it was almost as if she were hiding something. She let it pass as they began chatting about school, Diana hopping up on the bed, curling up and napping. 

Serena came home and just before supper, Naneeka asked to use the phone, "I should see if Auntie Adnama is home now." 

As Rini said for her to go ahead, Serena did a double take, "Adnama? Snemeis Adnama?" she asked Rini. 

Rini shrugged, "Adnama, yes but I don't know if Snemeis is her last name. Why, you know her?" 

"We've met," Serena mumbled as she walked away, a look of deep thought on her face. 

Rini looked curious but shrugged and went to see if Naneeka had finished. 


	2. Intrigue

I know, I know, too long a time between chapters

I know, I know, too long a time between chapters. I'm trying, I really am. I just finished my other fanfic and people are begging for more. So, it looks like I'll still be writing for two fics but it'll be a while I think for the other one so I can spend more time on this one, for all you faithful and patient readers. You're so kind to put up with my lateness *^^*. Anyway, so you guys like this so far? Only two seem to continue reading the series from the looks of the reviews. I guess it wasn't too high on demand. May be I should lay back on this one and continue with the other. That one is booming with reviews. Oh well. *sigh*

I'd like to thank my readers Sailor Star Jupiter, Jordan (you two are my most faithful, never missing a chapter. It's great!), Miko633, Lady Sylver, Marz, Thomason, and everyone one else reading, reviewing or not. Your reviews let me know if it's worth continuing the story. Enjoy! Cha!

*~SFS~*

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, so on and so forth. Adnama, Mitts, Naneeka, Karie (pronounced Car-ee), Aaron Knight, and all other unknowns are mine. No touchy!

__

TFOII: Futures End

Chapter Two

Intrigue

"Naneeka, how did you get my cell number?" Adnama was still at KO, getting some extra studying done and waiting for her evening class.

"Your answering machine," Naneeka replied from the other end, "Did you forget you left a second number on there?"

Adnama grinned, "Right. Okay, so what do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could stay for supper at Rini's."

Adnama's grin widened. Perfect, now she wouldn't have to worry about supper. She could grab a quick bite and Naneeka was taken care of. Mitts would just have to wait, "Sure. Just be ready when I come by. I should be done here at about 9 or 10."

"Okay, thanks Auntie!" Naneeka said happily and hung up. Adnama grinned as she put away her phone, returned a sweet smile to the glaring librarian and sighed at her books. History on Renaissance artists wasn't an overnight thing but it was better then taking... she glanced over at another table where Darien sat surrounded by med. books. Smiling, she thought, better then Bio. Definitely better then Bio. How did he do it?

She returned to her books and about 5 minutes later, someone cleared their throat. She glanced up and Darien stood there.

"Feel like grabbing a bite before class?"

"Sure. I'm starving and these pictures of fruit aren't helping."

They headed down to the college café and grabbed a sandwich and drink, sitting at a table in the indoor courtyard.

"So, Darien," Adnama said after a few bites from her sandwich and a swing of her Dr. Pepper, "you're study to be a doctor, right?"

He nodded as he chewed, "This will be my 2nd year at it."

She looked curious, Then why take the art & drama classes? Doesn't seem doctor orientated."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know. Well, Serena likes drama a lot and I thought I'd take a crack at it. As for art, personal interests mostly. Serena is in a magna club in her high school and it's fun doing something different from just studying medical procedures."

Adnama grinned. Then her face pained suddenly and she bent over, as she gripped her chest, "Not again," she whispered.

"Adnama, are you all right?" Darien asked in surprise.

She nodded as the pain subsided, touching her head. It felt like it was on fire and her eyes hurt a bit. That was new. Must be a migraine coming on from that last attack. "I'll be fine." She rubbed her eyes a bit, hoping the headache would leave.

Darien looked dubious, "I'm not sure. It looked like some kind of attack. Maybe you should see a doctor. I know of a good one who I'm learning from for my Field Ed. You could go tomorrow. I believe his schedule is clear for it."

"I'll think about it," she sighed with relief as her headache left. She grinned, "If I do, would you come? For moral support? I get uncomfortable around doctors."

He chuckled, "I'm there for Field Ed. Anyhow. Sure, I'll be there." Glancing at his watch he said, "we'd better go or we'll be late for class."

"Don't want to get Richard peeved again," she chuckled. 

Richard Klaus, their drama teacher/director, was a bit uptight about promptness. He strove for perfection in his students and, like most professors, preferred being called by his first name and no formalities.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Chiba and Miss Snemeis," their Prof. said sardonically from the stage as the two slipped into the auditorium, making their way down to the third row, "Now that everyone's finally here, I'll continue with my announcement. As you may all know, one of our newest students, Miss Shiemensu Karurie," he gestured to the white hair student in front, "is also teaching drama at the Crossroads High School. She will be putting on a major production, which will also be an extra credit in this coarse. Our very own Mr. Knight, also doing some teaching at Crossroads, wrote the play, entitled 'The Forgotten Kingdom'. They will be working on this together and it has been brought to my attention that they will be needing some help."

Adnama nudged Darien, whispering, "Hey Darien. Doesn't your girlfriend go to Crossroads?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and I think she's in drama too." He grinned.

Richard continued on, "Now this should sweeten the pot for some of you reluctant ones. You will receive extra credit from this..."

There was some murmuring.

"...And you will be exempted from your various classes when needed."

Hands shot into the air, including Adnama and Darien's. She grinned at him, "Don't tell me you want to escape your med. classes that much."

He winked and she grinned, "Sly fox. Serena's gonna love your humble sacrifice of classes."

She laughed as he elbowed her. Richard looked about the class, checked his clipboard, a furtive grin spreading, "Those with upcoming Psyche II presentations will not be exempted. Mary Buekett would have my head for that."

A number of groans sounded as a few hands went down. Adnama kept grinning, her hand still up. Darien looked curious, "Don't you have Psyche II?" he whispered.

She gave him a wink and a wily grin, "I finished my presentation weeks ago."

"Miss Snemeis and Mr. Chiba, you will be two," Richard said, "And Mr. Furuhata and Miss Griffeths."

"All right Andy," Darien and Andy high fived as Adnama just grinned at Roe Griffeths, the new red hair student, who gave a small smile and turned back to Richard. Her hair was rather short and a bit spiked at the top while the rest just hung about her ears and the nape of her neck. Another strange girl. She had such dark eyes.

"Now that that is taken care of, how about those wonderful papers on Shakespeare that is due?" Richard could be so derisive sometimes and he was rewarded by the sounds of groans and rustling of papers as students began handing in their papers. Adnama grinned as she handed hers in. The work she did last night should pay off. And so class went on, art classes next and then about 9:30, home free!

"Whew!" This is gonna be great!" Adnama exclaimed as she, Darien & Andy walked out of the school, "A break at acting and strutting our stuff."

"Yeah, and class exemption," Andy grinned, "Can't get any better. Hey Roe, aren't you excited?"

Roe, who just exited the school, walked by, books in hand, wearing a soft black jacket that looked almost like leather. She didn't really smile or frown, but said, "it should be stimulating."

"Glad I caught you all." The tall white hair girl, Karie, appeared from the school, followed by her red hair companion, Knight, "I wanted to remind you to show up at Crossroads High School after lunch tomorrow around 1:00. Just bring yourselves for this time. We won't have to worry about other work for a while. Oh, before I forget," she turned to her companion, "Aaron, the scripts."

He pushed up his glasses on his nose and reached into his bag, "here they are. Read them over if you wish. It'll give a better understanding of the play." He seemed to get a twinkle in his eye as he said this and handed out the thick paper book style copies, "Happy reading," and he and Karie headed to the parking lot, Roe going off in another direction.

Andy nudged Darien, "Think they're an item?"

Darien watched a bit, "Maybe, can't tell yet. Did they know each other before coming here?"

Apparently they are both from Canada, or so they say. Their eyes, especially Knight's, don't seem...Canadian."

Adnama elbowed Andy in the ribs, "hey! Watch what you say. There is no 'Canadian' look except for the fact that we know how to party." She smirked as she walked away, Darien chuckling and Andy sputtering, "Ah, come on, Adnama. You know I didn't mean it. But you too, you don't seem, well..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

He sighed, throwing up his hands, "Oh, I give up."

Darien chuckled, "Adnama one, Andy zero."

Andy laughed, waved good-bye and left. Darien glanced about at the dark sky, "Need a ride?"

"Nah, got my own ride. 'Sides, have to pick up my niece from her new friends place."

"Niece? I didn't know you had anyone living with you."

Adnama scratched her head, looking awkward, "Well, she was having some trouble in her old school so my sister thought she'd do better in the city. So far she seems to be doing well with making friends." Then she suddenly slapped her forehead, "Oh shoot! I didn't even ask where her friend lives!" She checked her cell phone and sighed, "And the number isn't there. Drat!"

"What's the name of her friend?"

"Uh, Rini, I believe."

Darien looked surprised, "Well that is something. Count on Rini to make friends with new students."

"How do you know her? Are you related?"

*Anime sweat drops* Darien scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "Hehe, funny. She's Serena's, uh, cousin. She had been living here about a year ago and came back again this year and started school here again today."

"So you know where she lives?"

"Yep. I'll give you the directions." He quickly explained them, apologized that he couldn't show her personally due to the overload of homework he had due the next day, and waved goodbye, leaving in a slick red sports car.

Adnama grinned, "Nice car." She glanced about the parking lot and saw Karie and Aaron talking closely with each other near a whit convertible. She grinned, arching an eyebrow, "Looks like Andrew might be right." She chuckled as she swung onto her ride, dawned a sleek black helmet, putting down the tinted visor and started her ride, revving the engine, and took off in a roar of dust.

Aaron glanced at the speeding bike leaving the parking lot and sighed, "You were right about one thing. She does seem very different."

Karie nodded, looking down and biting her lip. Aaron touched her shoulder, "You okay?"

She looked up at the stars appearing in the sky, taking in a deep breath, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just... Aaron, I don't know if I can do this."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes you can. I've seen you work before. You'll do great. Besides, you got a charming prince to help you," he winked.

She laughed, "Thanks, I needed that. The 'charming prince' was a bit overstated though." She laughed again at his expression, hopping into the driver seat, "I'm driving."

A protest on his lips, Aaron just sighed and hopped into the passenger side, "You can be so unfair sometimes."

"That's what 'damsels in distress' do best," she chuckled mockingly as she revved the engine and roared out of the parking lot.

* * *

Serena heard the sound of a motorbike revving outside and happily skipped down the stairs to answer the door. Maybe it was Darien. When she opened the door, there stood Adnama, wisps of hair loose, wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, holding a black bike helmet. Surprised, Serena stuttered, "Oh, hi Adnama. I thought you were someone else."

Adnama chuckled, "Sorry, he went home. Just came to pick up my niece."

Serena called for Naneeka and both her and Rini came down the stairs giggling. "Hey Auntie. How'd you find the house? I forgot to tell you and I didn't realize it till now."

"Darien told me. So, you must be Rini. Nice to meet you."

Rini shook hands and it gave her a sudden spark, like being surprised. She hid her astonishment and answered, "You too." Adnama gave a wry grin, "Saaay, your hair style is so much like Odango's here."

Serena blushed, "Similar tastes, I suppose."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rini," Naneeka said as she left with Adnama, "See ya, Odango," Adnama chuckled and Serena reaction.

"Say, Naneeka. How old is Rini anyhow? Is she in grade 5 as well?"

Naneeka nodded, "uh huh. She's 11, just like me. So is Peaches."

Adnama smiled, helping Naneeka onto the bike seat behind her and putting a helmet on her, as well as her own, "Well, I'm glad you're making friends her. Seems we're both doing well. Hold tight."

Starting the bike, she revved it and took off.

Serena stood at her bedroom window and watched. What was it about Adnama? The funny thing was Serena felt fine this time. It was strange. Maybe it had nothing to do with Adnama.

Serena went over in her mind the scout meeting she had had that day. Everyone was worried about Michiru, especially Haruka and Hotaru. Even after many ideas, none could suggest how to get her back. They didn't even know where the enemy hid. According to Ami's computer there was no sign of any anomaly anywhere, on earth or in space. Not even a time distortion. It was just too strange. This enemy appeared to be cleverer in hiding then any other they had fought before.

Glancing up, Serena saw the crescent moon rise, glistening like a silver sliver. She sighed, wishing she knew what to do. She was the leader after all. But instead of ideas, she couldn't take her mind off of those dreams. Why did they come, why now?

She yawned, feeling very tired suddenly. Throwing on her pajamas, she crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.

Unknown to her a shadowed figure sat in a tree not far from her window, watching. They held a staff and wore a cloak and hood and occasionally the wind would gently blow and silver flashing could be seen from within the cloak. Rising, they leapt from the tree, landing softly on the ground. Knelt on one knee and making sure the coast was clear, they stood and took something from within the cloak and blew a soft dust into the direction of Serena's window. A blue mist snaked its way to the window before it then vanished within the glass.

"That should work," it whispered, a soft feminine voice heard. As she walked away quietly, she was suddenly stopped by another shadow, "Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replied softly as she ran forward, took a huge leap and flipped over the shadow, taking off soon after. The shadow, taken quite by surprise, followed. The figure chuckled and leapt onto a fence, to a tree and then to a house roof, "You should not interfere, guardian. This is none of your concern." At that she took off and disappeared.

Mars stopped, breathing heavily, "She's too fast for me. Haruka is more suited for this." She straightened and, ducking into the shadows, de-transformed and headed home.

"the fire was right. Someone seems to be causing Serena's dreams or so it looks. It's a good thing I checked on Serena. I wonder what that person was doing?"

As she walked along she noticed a piece of cloth snagged on a nail on the fence. Could it be from the figure? Carefully, Rei removed it from the nail and looked it over. It was black and seemed ordinary yet it had a strange feel to it and something sparkled within it, too small to see well. Time to go detective, Rei thought. Quickly she tapped her watch, speaking quietly, "Ami, you awake?"

Soon a sleep faced Ami appeared, yawning, "Rei, do you know how late it is?"

"I know and I'm sorry to wake you but something's come up. Serena was being watched and I chased the stranger but she got away. Anyway, I found what might be a piece of her cloak and thought maybe you could..."

"...solve the mystery?" Ami chuckled, "I'll try. Bring it over after school tomorrow. Now I really need to sleep. I have a test tomorrow and I wanted to get up early to study some more. Night Rei."

"Night Ame's." Rei looked around and sighed. It had been a very strange week and it seemed that things would only get more extraordinary.


	3. Secrets

Yes, it has been a very, very long time since I have added to this but I assure you this chapter is quite long and has some interesting bits in it. Though, I was starting to get tired of just forgetting about the new enemy. So, we will try to focus more on her, shall we? As well, I hope the play bit doesn't bore anyone. It did sound a bit drab when I wrote, not very real and a bit cheesy. Please be honest with reviews. I can take it ^^; *wince* I just hope all will make sense again, once I have restore order in my mind. As a friend of mine would say, the little man upstairs is taking a holiday. ^^; hehe, yeah you're thinking 'oookay, she's losing it. ^^; Promise, not yet I haven't. ^^;;;;;;;;

Enjoy anyway.

*~SFS~*

Disclaimer: Don't own SM, etc. Adnama, Naneeka, Karie, Roe, Mitts, Aaron, and all other unknowns are MINE, alllll mine!!! Buahahahaha *cack, wheeze* 

Reia: ^^; uh, Faerie? Maybe you should take a break. You've been working way to hard on this. Perhaps I shall tell the story?

Faerie: Oh, okay. Everyone, my assistant Reia. Sorry, but I think the…

Reia: Faerie, you promised you wouldn't…^^:

Faerie: ^^;;;;; Right. Cha!

Reia: Okay, we shall begin.

****

Chapter Three

Secrets

"Again?" he said incredulously, "You can't keep doing this. They may become more persistent. You know they are very protective, especially of their princess. Besides, what could this girl that you speak of have that is so important?"

"Memories." She sighed as she sat on a bed while he stood in the doorway. She felt tired and her feet were killing her, "I firmly believe this girl may be the one. That guardian is proof, right?"

"Perhaps, or she could have been a friend. But still…"

"Please," she held up a hand, "Don't talk about it anymore. I am fatigued and need my rest. So do you. Last I checked, you have some work yourself ahead of you."

He waved it off, "Done. Perhaps not the important items but it will have to suffice. I'll have more work watching you."

She glared as she lay back on the bed, "I'm not a child. This is my business and I'd appreciate less criticism from you. Good night!" she turned her back to him as she lay on her side, facing the large lightly curtained window.

Sighing angrily, he turned to leave, then paused at the sound of soft weeping coming from the bed. Silently, he waited till he knew she was asleep, then he softly approached the bed, bringing the covers around her and gently kissing her tear stained cheek.

"I know," he whispered, "You want to know. But at what cost?" There was a soft glow and a kitten jumped on the bed, curling up at the end, as a soft voice whispered like a breeze, "I don't want to lose you."

@%@%@%

Eventually, Serena appeared to be returning to her somewhat normal self. She only got up 45 min before school but still ran to get there, even if she wasn't late. Half way there she met up with Ami and Lita who looked surprised, "What's the rush, Serena? You're 15 min early for school."

"Oh," she blushed, "Old habit, I guess."

When they got to their first class, Mina rushed in, breathing hard and blinked when she saw Serena already there. Teary eyed, she moped to Ami, "I've lost my running-late buddy."

*Anime sweat drop* "Probably your make-up exam partner too. Her grades are improving."

At this, Mina wailed. Ami stared *anime sweat drop*, and chuckled.

At lunchtime, Lita looked pensive as she ate, letting Serena nibble here and there from her lunch. "Still worried about Home Ec., Lita?"

She nodded, "It's coming up. Mrs. Berjinu was going to talk about alternatives with me today." Forcing a grin, she looked at Mina and Serena, "I might join you guys."

Serena smiled reassuringly, "It'll be fun, Lita. Miss Shiem…er…Karie, is really nice. And I know you'll love acting. Besides, you still have your flower club."

Slowly, Lita grinned, "You're right. Thanks."

And so it was after lunch, Lita soon came to her new class, trying to look somewhat happy as she sat with Serena, Mina and Molly. Karie soon came on stage, holding a rather large box filled with what looked to be manuscripts with spiral spines.

"Good afternoon, class. Here we have our scripts." She set the box down with a heavy boom, which echoed through the auditorium. She smiled as she saw Lita, "I assume you must be Lita. Mrs. Berujinu has spoken with me already and I welcome you here. As I've told my class, you may also call me Karie. I hope you will enjoy this class." She then addressed the class, "All right, you can all come and grab a copy and join me on stage. We'll go over some of the lines and then you may pick a character to audition for. Unless you'd like me to choose from you reading. Okay then."

They all grabbed a script, came on stage and went over several lines. Then, breaking off into several groups, practiced different parts.

"I hope this goes better the our last performance," Lita said, speaking of their Snow White play a few years back. Mina & Molly laughed as Serena glowered, "As long as I'm not some nasty old queen again."

Sometime later Karie announced, "Surprise, you are auditioning today." 

There was a mixture of surprise and groans of dismay at this but she carried on. "Not to worry. You'll be practicing today on stage while others practice. Another and I will judge by performance more then memory work, and give advice and tomorrow the official roles will be announced. And as my other surprise," she gestured to someone in the stage wings, "We will be joined by a few of my fellow classmates from KO."

At her words, four people emerged on stage, three of which Serena recognized.

"Darien, Adnama," she said.

"And Andy," Lita grinned, "maybe this class will be great after all. But who's the red head girl?"

Karie introduced each of them and they found that her name was Roe Griffin. She gave a slight nod but barely smiled. "not exactly cheerful, is she?" Mina commented but Serena was beaming at Darien who grinned back, giving a quick wink.

"All right, while a few of you will most likely be doing technical work for the play, Andy will be the head technician. Roe has graciously volunteered to do wardrobe and make-up so those who decide or are chosen for that field, she will be in charge. As for Darien and Adnama," she gave a sly grin, "They may be in the play as well as they have had training for this. So they should be able to help you."

This came as a surprise to both of them but they just smiled nervously.

"Okay, first up on the stage, Mina, Molly, Kevin and Chris. What will you be reading?"

Mina grinned, "I'm reading for Titania and we're doing the 'Meeting of the Fae' scene."

Karie jumped down from the stage and went to the very back row, which was dark, "I want you to project your voice so I can hear you from here. Begin." She sat down beside a shadowed person who must have been the other judge and son Mina and the others began.

After ten minutes, Karie applauded as did the other practicing groups. All four bowed and left the stage as the next group was called up and so on till finally the last group, Serena, Lita, Darien, Adnama, and another boy named Michael. They were performing a royal scene where Serena and Darien, to their chagrin, were playing a prince and Queen (where as Mina snickered about 'nasty old queen, gaining a glare from Serena), and Lita played a trusted guardian to Serena and Adnama. Adnama and Michael were a daughter and father, which seemed rather funny as Michael didn't look the fatherly type. He was a king and she a princess and he was about to leave their home. Adnama was speaking with Serena who played her mother.

"Oh mother, father is leaving, "I'm sure of it. He means to go to the front lines. Why must he go?"

"My darling, it is to protect our home. Your father believes he may be able to stop this war."

Adnama really got into her role when the part where she bid her father good bye, tears in her eyes for effect.

"Do not go, father."

"I m-must, my child," Michael stammered in his role, "O-our kingdom must go on. Y-you are…are," he squinted at his script, "are the last hope. I must keep you and your mother safe as long as I live. Do not fear. I will be with you always." Michael blushed at his script, "Do I really have to kiss her forehead?"

The class laughed as Karie spoke from the back, "We'll leave it for now. Continue."

So the scene soon changed, the others having done their part, leaving Adnama alone on stage for her monologue.

"What can be done? Father has disappeared and may never return. Has he been killed? Mother just wept when I asked." Her eyes welled up as if suddenly comprehending, "It can't be. We have always been together. Father, Please return to us." She fell to her knees, hands clasped together, looking down and then again into the air. Was it her imagination or did the darkened room suddenly seem to sparkle with pinpoints of light like stars? And it seemed as if iridescent rainbows sparkled above her. Her voice continued on its own accord, "Even the rainbows seem to weep, as if they too were dying." She suddenly felt as if she were somewhere else, in a small garden standing by a large fountain. She felt sure that if she turned she would see a large palace. There was the feeling of soft material of a gown about her while a gentle breeze blew past her open neckline. Her eyes upward, her voice continued on its own, "I feel… something is not right. Momma has not heard from Auntie and that cannot be good. What is happening beyond our kingdom? Oh Jed, I must see you."

For those practicing, they didn't see what Adnama saw, only that what they heard sounded very real and almost looked as if she were hypnotized, so they watched very quietly. In the back, Karie smiled knowingly, her companion nodding.

Suddenly Adnama's face grew curious and then surprise. Suddenly there was someone in front of her, floating high, flashes of dark lightening about her. "W-who are you?" her voice spoke. She could not see the person's face as they laughed in an evil tone, "Your worst nightmare, princess!" Lightening flashed brighter and Adnama, in a brief moment, saw the others face as the stranger shot her hands forward, charges shooting at her.

And Adnama screamed.

The class was bewildered as Adnama clutched her sides in pain, doubled up on the floor, screaming. Andrew and the others rushed forward, helping Adnama rise.

"Adnama, what's wrong?" Andy asked, worried as Adnama's screaming died away. She looked at Andy, bewildered, a terrified look on her face.

"Y-you didn't see it?"

Confused, Andy shook his head as did the others on stage. "Unless you mean a superb acting job."

Karie was strolling down the aisle, smiling, "Well done, Adnama. That was excellently played. It seemed almost…real." She said this last word quietly as Adnama swallowed, trying to smile, "Thank you."

She let go of Andy's arm, a bit red and quickly took her seat with the others.

"Wonderful job, all of you," Karie announced, "Tomorrow, we shall see where you fit. It will be tough but the roles will fit you like a glove." She glanced at Adnama briefly, before ending off with, "Class dismissed."

"You sure you're all right?" Andy asked as everyone chatted while leaving.

"Yeah," Adnama said confidently, "Don't fret about me. Just getting into my role."

"Perhaps we should go to see Dr. Hyoko now," Darien suggested, "Instead of after school."

"I'm fine, really."

Andy still didn't seem convinced as they left. Roe still stood by the stage, frowning as they left but soon, she too left, leaving only Karie who sat on the stage edge, and the shadowed stranger sitting in the back.

"Well?" Karie asked, arching an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"All very well," a male voice replied, "This play will do very well."

She made a face, "You know what I mean. The girl… she must be…"

"…the one we seek." He finished off. "Yes, it seems that way. You saw it too then?"

"Rainbows, stars, the attack? Oh yeah, I saw those." Karie grew thoughtful, "Do you suppose…"

"…she realizes that these visions…"

"…are actually memories?"

He thought for a bit, "No, most likely she does not. For some reason, she sees it as a reader would a book. It is not her own. Perhaps…"

"But could it not be her own? No one else conjured that up. It was all her." Karie gave a frustrated breath, "Why doesn't she accept it?"

"Karie, there is the possibility that she…"

"…is not the girl." She shook her head, "I can't believe that. Not yet. The feeling is too strong," her voice seemed urgent, as if to convince herself more then him, "it has to be her," she whispered, head lowered.

He was silent. Then, "She may have been there or someone may have told her a story similar to her vision and her subconscious just played it before her. She wouldn't have seen them visually without our help. But…" he paused, "You may be right. But it is only a small chance. I've seen no attacks."

"They've stopped. Both seem fine now. Perhaps they have adjusted without knowing it."

He sighed, "We shall see. I must go or I will be late."

She nodded, "Better not take the door or you'll be found out too soon."

"As you wish. See you after school." The shadow flickered and vanished. Karie sighed, head hung low as she gripped the stage edge on each side of her. She had to be right on this, she felt sure. Rubbing her eyes, she muttered, "I don't have time for headaches. Why is this happening here?"

"Karurie?" A soft voice spoke from a darkened stage wing.

Karie blinked and turned in its direction, "Oh, sorry. I should have reported in I suppose. I forgot."

"Not to worry. You look tired. Your eyes, they are bothering you again?"

"Yes. It started shortly after we got here. They do sting a little and people do stare at how strange they are." She gave a sad laugh, "I've even heard a rather smart one comment on how it's medically impossible to have this color without being blind."

"She's right, though. You have your mother's eyes."

Karie's face fell, "Why? Why did it happen to her and why is it happening to me? I thought I was safe; that I was immune."

"Not entirely. Here in this place they have yet to develop your type of needs. People here are not aware of 'others' yet, so technologically they are far behind." The voice paused, "Perhaps this was not a good idea."

"No, I'll be fine," Karie protested, "I'll get through this. I'll… just avoid the sunlight more carefully."

"It may be more then that."

Karie nodded, "I know, the moon reflects the same sun. I wear the cloak so it does help. It did get a tear in it though."

"it mustn't," the voice spoke urgently, "Have you it?"

"Not here. At home. You could go there and fix it, if you wish. I do not know how with such material."

"How did it tear?"

Karie grew sheepish, "I got careless and was spotted. But don't worry, they saw nothing but my shadow." She sat up, "They are determined, especially that fiery one. I gave her a 'run' for her money."

The voice suddenly went stern yet soft, "Does he know?"

She was silent, "No. And he won't," she said this like a threat, "he has enough to deal with."

"He will notice. And you know what he'll do if anything happens."

"Nothing will. I'll see to that. I'm needed here and here I shall stay."

The voice sighed, "So be it. But there may come a time where I insist you return. You can do nothing if…" It suddenly whispered, "Someone approaches." A shadow wavered in the wing and the voice was gone.

Karie rubbed her eyes again as Lita came through the doors, "oh, Miss Shiemensu, I didn't know you were still here."

"Please, it's Karie. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just forgot my script." As Lita came down the aisle and took her book from a seat, she glanced at Karie, "is something wrong?"

Karie, who had been rubbing her eyes, stopped, "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look tired. Your eyes…"

"oh," Karie laughed, "Just late night work. School and teaching can do that to you."

"Oh," Lita mouthed, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Arigato, Lita." Karie jumped off the stage as Lita left. Karie's face went stern and then a whimsical grin.

"It would seem she has the 'potential' as well."

She chuckled as she too left the auditorium.

@%@%@%

The shadowed lady stood by the low fire, none of it's light even touching her face. A near by mirror shimmered as a girl steeped through, her figure shimmering into a dark genie outfit, her short hair sparkling in a ring of jewels.

"You took your time, Roganda," the dark voice whispered.

"Forgive me, my lady," Roganda bowed, Tracking the others has been difficult. They hide themselves well."

The lady continued to watch the fire, not turning to Roganda.

Finally, she walked towards a small table, waving a hand over it, "How fares our 'guest'?"

"She is a difficult one. Her mind is strong."

The lady grinned, "Perhaps it is time I visit her. Oh, and by the way, how is it Rigeous is no more?"

Roganda swallowed, "I, uh…"

"You disposed of him? Very commendable, Roganda. It seems I have underestimated your power. Truly, you are a leader to the Nightcrawlers. It should keep them in their place to see what is done to those seeking trouble."

Roganda stuttered but gave a firm nod, "Y-yes, M' lady."

The lady chuckled darkly, "Now, to our 'guest'."

The room wavered and soon they stood in a dark, dank dungeon (Reika: Wait! Faerie, this line has been used before. Can't you be a little less predictable? Come on, dank, dark… Faerie: o_O; Just read the story! Reika: ^^; O-okay), a single torch burning near a limp figure, no doors in site. The pale figure hung from shackles chained on the wall, a few feet from the ground, as well as their ankles. Its head-hung limp, their clothes ripped badly and bloody, as they moaned. Roganda approached her, floating, "You will acknowledge her ladyship."

The head just moved with a soft sound of mocking laughter. Roganda gave a sharp backhand slap of her hand, the girls' head whipping to the side in a crack, revealing a bleeding and bruised face. She coughed up some blood, then slowly turned, eyes hooded yet a grin on her bleeding lips, a very hoarse voice, "I acknowledge no such 'ladyship'. I only see a witch come to visit her prisoner. How kind."

Roganda hit her again, the girls' head whipping around again.

She laughed hoarsely, "is that the best you can do?"

Roganda raised a hand again.

"Enough!" The lady spoke firmly, "I believe she will not change her opinion, no matter how much you strike her. Though, it does weaken her body, if not her spirit."

"You'll never break that, witch!"

She gave a chuckle, "We'll see about that… guardian. Roganda, show the guardian some of our hospitalities." She gave a dark laugh as she turned and vanished into the shadows.

Roganda grinned, "With pleasure." Another backhand, punch to the gut, and a sidekick to the head. The girl choked but kept a tight lip, not giving so much as a whimper. Roganda fumed, floating back and looking very annoyed.

"Not even a tear, huh? Think your tough?" Backhand to the face, "Well, we'll see how you deal with fire!" Roganda flew back, wrists crossed and the thin silver bands glowed, the vines and blue rose flaring. With a yell, she outstretched her arms and a bright dark blue glow flashed at the girl. Searing pain shot through her, as if her very veins coursed with liquid fire. She tried biting down hard but a cry shot out of her like lightening escaping the sky. The glow died and, with her eyes wet with tears of pain, she went limp again.

Roganda smirked, blowing at her fingers, "See? Was that so hard?"

Suddenly out of no where, a bright ball of light shot out of the shadow and slammed into Roganda. With only a moment to look surprise, she was hurled with great force, slamming into the brick wall with a sickening crack. There was a moan before she slumped to the floor.

The chained girl barely moved her head to seek the source, her eyes so bruised she could only make out a blurred shape running to her."

"No," came a choked voice, "What have they done to you?"

The girl coughed harshly, spitting up more blood, "Uranus?"

"Neptune, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay. Stay still, I'm going to free you." There was the sound of a blade slicing easily through the chains. The girl suddenly felt herself fall but was caught by her savior.

"H-how…" her hoarse voice whispered.

"Never mind that. We have to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

She gave a slight nod but cringed. Uranus put an arm under Neptune's, "We've got to hurry. We can't be late."

This confused Neptune. Late? Late for what?

After half an hour or so of slow walking, she felt herself set down on the floor against a wall. Still trying to focus here eyes, she saw more blurry shapes and heard voices.

"I told you she's alive," Uranus said casually, "no trouble at all."

"Humph!" came mars' voice, "A waste of time, if you ask me. If she's gonna let herself get captured that easily, she shouldn't be a guardian."

Neptune couldn't believe her ears. Were they actually speaking of her? Yet something didn't seem right.

"Well, you can't really blame her," Mercury said, "it's not the first time she's failed. How about when Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom? I thought she was supposed to protect our system."

"Yeah," Venus quipped, "What about that, Uranus?"

"hey, I had nothing to do with that. I did my part. It's not my fault if she can't handle the stress."

"So you've said," Jupiter retorted, "Nah, it's her fault. So why are we saving her ass again?"

"sailor Moon said," Mars imitated a whiny voice, "'Wouldn't be right for us to be apart'. Ha! Whatever. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for here."

"No," choked Neptune, "That's…not…true. She's *cough* saved us…many times."

"Ah, you're awake," Uranus laughed, "Well, I'm sorry but your opinion means nothing right now."

"In fact," Venus snickered, "I say we leave her here and bow this joint. Not like we can hurry her up and I'd rather live then die."

"Well then, let's cut our losses and spilt." Jupiter said, "Moon will have to get over it. All in favor? 'Kay."

Neptune could feel someone on each side of her, a bandage wrapped around her head, "That'll do," came Mercury's voice, "You're on your own."

"If you do get out of here, "said Uranus from the other side, "We'll know you're not all that worthless." There was laughter and the sound of running steps and they were gone.

Neptune struggled to stand, wincing and coughing. This couldn't be true, none of it. They would never leave her. Finally she shakily stood, leaning against a wall. Her vision seemed to be returning and she gasped at the first thing she saw.

A little girl, about 7 or 8, with aqua hair and the senshi uniform of Neptune, stood in front of a kneeling woman who was straightening the girl's uniform and brushing aside loose strands of hair from her face. Her hair was extremely long and bright sea green blue, soft green eyes and pale skin. She wore a soft pearl white sleeveless dress and she appeared to be trying to suppress tears from falling as she smiled at the little girl.

"Now sweetie, be good. This is very important for your future."

"But mamma, I wanna stay with you. Why does Queen Serenity need a little girl like me to be a guardian?"

"Because you are the princess of our planet and must train to become the future guardian of the Moon princess. It is your destiny." The lady swallowed hard, her eyes sparkling, "I'm so happy for you."

The little girl made no effort to hide her tears, "please mamma, don't make me go. You'll be all alone."

"I'll be fine," her mother wiped away her daughters tears with a gentle stroke, "I have Nia, remember? She'll let me know how you're doing and will always keep me company. Don't worry. We shall see each other again."

Finally the little girl gave a slow nod, standing up straight like a soldier, giving a brave face, "I'll make you proud, mamma."

The lady gave a strong smile and in a quick moment the girl leapt into her arms, hugging her tightly. "I already am," and a tear fell from the woman's face.

The scene disappeared and Neptune felt more pain but this was the inner pain of loss. A slim shadow stood not far away, a voice whispering around Neptune.

"You never did see her again, did you?"

Neptune didn't answer. This had always been one of her most painful memories and she didn't discuss it with anyone, not even Haruka.

The voice continued, "In fact, seven years later, you returned, a full fledged guardian of the Outer system and the Moon Kingdom. But during that time, your mother grew ill, as did most of the planet. An epidemic, I believe. You were not told, only kept training. You went there without telling a soul and found your mother…"

"Stop this," Neptune snapped, choking again.

"…dead. Really, why did not Queen Serenity tell you? Surely it was important."

"They didn't want to risk me catching it," Neptune whispered, "it was for my own safety, to protect my future heritage."

"Really?" The voice sounded sardonic, "Is that truly the reason? Didn't the queen want you to train instead? She needed a guardian more then another kingdom to look over. Really, the planet Neptune had always been a bit far out to watch over. Better to break off the weak links then…"

"No," Neptune hissed, Our kingdom didn't die. They rebuilt and grew strong again."

"Not strong enough it seems," The fog shifted to a scene displaying the system and a darkness moving slowly through the outer rings. "It failed to stop the power known as Queen Metallia from entering. Perhaps that is why Serenity sent you out there, alone, never to see the Moon Kingdom or your home again. How heartless, is it not? Too be ripped from your mother as a child and then to spend the rest of your life in eternal loneliness."

Neptune didn't want to believe it yet it rang a little true. Why else had she been sent to the outer system. Was she looked upon as an outsider?"

"The other guardians never did accept you well, did they? They had their own circle, their own duties. And most often some didn't even trust you. You became lonely but built that into a shell. No loved ones, only duty. Your heart6 hardened and duty was all you cared about."

She wanted to disagree yet she began to feel its horrible truth, her eyes growing empty. Words from the others of different occasion's rose, especially when they first met.

'You can't trust them. They only care about themselves' 'All they want are the heart crystals' 'Your heartless' 'I thought we were friends' 'Why don't you help?' 'Selfish'

Even when Haruka had first met her, only this time the memory has harder. 'Why waste my time with duties' I'd rather drive' 'You must not care for life. Why save the world when they don't care' 'I don't believe in destiny' 'Just…go away"

Neptune felt pain again and it weighted her down that she fell to her knees, falling hard on her side from the pain of landing.

"Haruka," she whispered, "No." Tears fell as she stared into space.

The shadow walked forward, the clicking of heels sounding and the soft swish of a gown. She raised a hand and a dark beam flashed and hit Neptune. From the motionless body, she suddenly shook violently, screaming as if something were being ripped from her (AN: Think of between the heart snatchers, dream mirrors and star seeds, that mixture). Then the glow left her and she was suddenly still, her eyes fading solid green/blue; lifeless.

The small glow approached the lady, but still her face was dark. The glow changed and there floated an aqua colored crystal rose and stem, it's petals not yet open, shimmering as if with dew. The rose floated over the lady's hand, a dark chuckle echoing.

"It seems you do have 'spirit'. Well, it's mine now." The shadow shifted and a flowing black/blue gown was seen as well as midnight black/blue hair, reaching the floor. All that could not be seen were from the elbows up, except for a faint twinkle in her hair.

"Roganda."

She faded in, bowing, "A good plan, M' lady."

"Of course it was. However, how did you manage to slip away before the shock hit?"

Roganda bent her neck a little, a small crick sounding, "Quite simple. I had a Nightcrawler fill my place at the last second. I still enjoyed beating the crap out of her though. The crawlers do have a good purpose for shifting."

"Well done. I suppose we are less one minion then?"

Roganda grinned slyly, "That shouldn't be a problem, M' lady." 

The dark one grinned, "Yes, I do see that. Well then…" she raised the rose above her and it flickered and vanished. The two points of dark blow glowed from her hidden face and Neptune's limp body floated and glowed, first aqua, and then a midnight blue.

__

"Darkness of thine planet rise,

From deep within it doth abide.

Shadows form creepith from the light,

So mighty warrior, show your might!"

The light intensified and Neptune seemed to shake. Something swooped about her, sounds like an angry storm of waves crashing. Suddenly a darkness slammed into her, her head whipping back as the shadow seemed to seep through her mouth. The sounds stopped and the glowing points faded from the lady.

Slowly Neptune floated to the floor, her feet firmly planted as her head came forward again. There came a soft moan as she slowly looked up, her eyes opening gradually. There was a sudden dark flash from her eyes and the color of them had changed to a midnight green/blue, like an angry sea. A dark look appeared on her face, a soft shadow upon her eyes as she smiled.

The dark one smiled, "It begins anew."

"What does, M' lady? Roganda asked.

"The era of the Shadow Senshi, Guardians of Midnight."

@%@%@%

Reia: Do you think they liked it?

Faerie: Well, they can always let us know in the box below.

Reia: Hey, you're a poet…

Faerie: …and I know it. ^^

Reia: Um, Faerie, didn't seem a bit…

Faerie: o_O Go on.

Reia: ^^;; Uh, maybe not. Hehe.

So folks, talk to me. Let me know your thoughts, pick your brain *evil cackle*

Reia: You know you really gotta stop that. You're gonna scare them away.

*sounds of running feet*

Reia: See?

Faerie: Hey! L 

Reia: Hehe, don't worry, they'll be back for the next chapter. So long as you write it sooner.

Faerie: Hey, I do try. Just so happens…um, you guys can go now. Won't keep you reading on and on and on…

Reia: You're doing it again.

Faerie: Oops. ^^; Bye all!! J 

****


	4. Trials By Pain

I know it's been a while. Gomen! ^^; Well, I hope people will at least read AND review! Come on! Review people! Forgive me for my lack of imagination if it seems so. I feel rather drained and I am doing four now. 

****

Sigh Thank you _5 reviewers_ who _did _review.

****

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine as anyone would know. The unknowns are mine, okay?

*~SFS~*

****

Chapter Four

"The results are in," Dr. Hyoko said as he entered the room, clipboard in hand, where Adnama waited with Darien. "Did you wish for Mr. Chiba to hear it as well?"

Adnama glanced at Darien who nodded, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze before leaving. She swallowed at returned her look to the doctor, "Well, doc. Give it to me straight."

The doc looked serious and uncomfortable as he sat down across from her, "This will be hard to say. It appears that you have a rare blood type. Were you aware of this?"

She nodded slowly, "I knew something about it. But I assume there are others."

He shook his head, "In fact, there _are_ no others. At least not listed. You are indeed a very rare case," His voice grew quieter, "Perhaps too rare."

Adnama's brow furrowed, "What are you saying?"

"Because of this, your immune system may be more easily affected to different climates or diseases. Have you lived here long?"

She was still trying to take it in as she answered, "N-no. No, I lived with my foster parents in Canada till about half a year ago. But I believe I was born here. I'm not sure. My story is… interesting."

"I won't pry." He swallowed and continued, "It seems you also have a very rare disease, one that I have never come across and rarely even heard about. Maybe not even. It… it is fatal."

She could feel her blood grow cold as she began to shiver. She knew her face must be paling as even her skin grew cold. Gripping the chair, she tried to regain strength, "What… What will happen."

"You have already experienced some attacks, as you've said and you say you get headaches, especially around your eyes? Well, I assume, like an aging process, your vision will begin to deteriorate, perhaps even go all together. The color will be noticeable after a few months or even weeks. You may feel weaker, even nauseous. Eating might become difficult and… reality itself might become… hard to determine. Your mind will get the brunt of this. It's… it's like a tumor in most respects yet not so. But even worse in it's effects. I have several suggestions to treatment or further prevention but your vision…there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Adnama wanted to be alone to fully comprehend what had been said. This couldn't be. Why….why… She swallowed, putting on a brave face, "How long…"

He was silent, twisting a pen in his hand nervously, " A year or two, maybe more…maybe less. Realistically, it could take you at any time. Will you come in? We could make you more comfortable, try to ease the pain…"

"No. I don't want to be stuck in a hospital for what time I have left. Is there something you can prescribe?"

He scribbled something down and handed it to her as she rose to leave.

"Miss Snemeis?" he said rising as she touched the door, "Your foster family should be…"

"No. My mother has had enough pain. She needs no more. I'd appreciate it if you'd not call her."

Slowly he nodded, "As you wish."

She went quickly out the door into the quiet hall, the sounds of nurses walking here and there further away. She leaned against the wall, her eyes so wide. She couldn't breath, couldn't move. _Why…_

Her head turned to the side and she was surprised to see a white hair man , not much older then she some distance away looking at the floor, his face clearly in shock and his face pale. He seemed… familiar.

He turned to see her staring and with sudden speed, turned a corner and disappeared from view. She started to follow but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Darien looking concerned, "What is it?"

"I thought I saw…" she shook her head, "Nothing."

He looked concerned, "Adnama, you're pale. Something tells me what Hyoko-san said wasn't good. I don't mean to pry but…"

"Good." Her face grew upset as she walked away from him leaving him very confused. "Adnama-san…"

"Please, I wish to be alone." And she soon turned another corner and was gone. All Darien could do was look at the door she had left and then where she had gone and sigh. Something was seriously wrong. He hoped she'd tell him eventually.

~~~

He watched her leave the hospital and get on her bike, sitting there for a while before she angrily put the helmet on and roar out of the parking lot. He turned away, running hard into a nearby wood, his eyes clenched in tears he knew would come.

__

No! This isn't fair! It couldn't be! He ran harder, crashing through bushes before finally stopping on front of a tree, his fists hitting it hard, loud cracks sounding at each hit until the tree couldn't take it any more and fell with a crash away from him. He fell against meter-and-a-half high stump, his arms over his pulled up knees, shaking all over. He had to control that rage burning within him or… he didn't want a repeat of those memories.

His head shook with sadness but as he looked up, his eyes were barely filled and his face dry. There was anger yet loss in his mournful yet handsome face.

"Why?" his voice whispered, "To find her only to lose her anew. Why do you mock me?!?" he yelled at the sky, "Have you not pained me enough with these cruel jokes?" His angered cries went unanswered as her stared at the ground with deep concentration as he could move it if he wished. He shook all over again until his fist again hit the stump he leaned against with a resounding bang. For a time he was still. Then slowly he rose, his face stern and his handsome features growing serious as if a sudden revelation had come to him.

A passing cloud suddenly covered the sun and where he stood was shadowed. When it passed, he was gone.

~~~

"Are you sure, Rei?" Mina asked as her and Rei paused along the sidewalk towards the hospital. To their side was a small wooded area that encompassed the yard of the hospital and joined with park eventually. Rei had sensed something, faint but something none the less.

"Yes, I'm sure. It feels angry yet… filled with utter shock. Sadness. It's overwhelming."

Mina listened carefully. Suddenly a loud crash filled the air and the sound of a tree hitting. They gasped, "Should we investigate?"

"Something that strong?" Rei said, "Without a doubt!" They hopped the fence and rushed through the woods. Mina thought she heard yelling but couldn't make it out. As the reached a very small clearing made by the fallen tree, a cloud passed over and when it cleared, they saw nothing.

"Did you see anything?" huffed Mina, feeling winded.

"I'm not sure," breathed Rei. "I thought… for a moment. But no one is that quick."

"What?"

"I thought I saw a man. But he disappeared."

"Well," Mina spoke, catching her breath, "I'm sure I heard yelling but it was too indistinct. He sounded angry, whoever he was."

Rei nodded, checking out the tree, her face showing surprise, "This looks like it's been punched!!"

Mina stared, "No way! What kind of human can do that?"

Rei frowned, "No human, guaranteed." She looked in another direction, "Come one, we might as well take this short cut and continue on to the hospital. We're suppose to meet Darien and his friend."

The soon reached the parking lot only to find Darien leaning against his car looking worried and confused.

"Darien?" Mina spoke as they approached him, "Where's Adnama?"

He blinked, seeing them for the first time, "Huh? Oh. She left."

They looked concerned. Rei spoke up, "Is… something wrong?"

He frowned, nodding somewhat, "I think so. But she wouldn't say. What ever it is the Hyoko-san said, it didn't make her happy. She seemed very pale… and distant. She's become the way she was when she first came. I'm not sure she'll even speak to me about it at all or anything else."

"I could consult the fire," Rei suggested.

"No. I understand her privacy. I'm just concerned. She's been a good friend."

"Better not look so worried around Serena. It'll only make her feel worse. Or a little too curious." Mina grew thoughtful for a moment, "Wait. Wasn't she experiencing attacks like your friend?"

Darien looked shocked, "You're not suggesting that whatever is wrong with Adnama might affect Serena too, are you??"

Rei touched her chin in thought, "It's a possibility."

Darien shook his head, "I still hold to Luna's theory." His words grew softer, speaking to himself more then them, "It sounds safer."

The other two just looked at each other and Mina decided to lighten the mood, "So how are your lines going?"

Darien looked surprised but grinned, "Okay I suppose. How about you? Are you going for the role of Titania?"

Mina went starry eyed, "You bet! Ahh, to be a queen."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Oh brother." Mina just continued glowing as Darien chuckled, "So, maybe you'll get the role."

"Oh, Darien. You'll make perfect prince," she chuckled, "No worries there. You're a natural."

Darien turned red as Mina chuckled. Again Rei looked curious, "This play sounds like it should be quite interesting. Must make Serena happy to see you in it, Darien. You're not the acting type."

He put a hand behind his head, "Only for her. The last time we tried it was a disaster. Would you believe she plays a queen? That is if she gets the role. If any of us get the ones we auditioned for." 

"This should be _really _interesting."

"So, you girl want a ride? I think the others want to meet at the Crown Parlor."

They agreed, getting in and leaving the lot. They soon reached the parlor and saw the others inside, Lita eating a sundae, Amy with a milkshake and Serena and Haruka with a glass of green tea looking rather somber.

"Hey guys!" Mina grinned, "Where's Setsuna and Hotaru?"

"Setsuna had to work," Ami spoke, "and Hotaru went over to Rini's. I think they have Rini's new friend Naneeka over too." Ami glanced at Darien as he sat, ordering some tea, "How did the appointment go?"

Darien just closed his eyes, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Oh," Ami grew concerned, "Not so good? I take it she didn't tell you but it's bad anyway."

"Yeah… but I'd rather not talk about it."

Rei grew serious, "So how is everyone holding up?"

A few 'fine's' went around except from Serena and Haruka who said nothing. Haruka shrugged and Serena just stared off into space. Rei decided to leave them to their thoughts and not mention her suggestion of before.

The group was quiet until Lizzy returned with Darien and the other two's orders and they chatted with her for a while as they finished their drinks and ice cream. Paying their bill, the left and went their separate ways, Darien offering Serena a ride home to get ready for their date.

Her eyes seemed empty as he drove and her face expressionless. Darien was worried as he glanced her way, "Ser? Are you okay?"

She said nothing.

"Is it the dreams again?"

She shook her head but nothing else. At the last minute instead of turning down her street he continued on, heading for the coast road. Serena glanced at him, confused but said nothing as he just looked forward.

After half an hour or so, he stopped at an off road spot overlooking the beach a few meters away. The afternoon sun was already beginning to set turning the sky a pale pink and orange. Darien shut the car off and turned to Serena, his eyes serious.

"Ser, talk to me. Something is really bugging you and it shows. You're starting to look like Haruka."

Serena glanced down but said nothing. Then before Darien could say anything, her lip began to tremble and her small body shook.

"I…I can't do it anymore," she whispered, her eyes filling. "I've failed…"

Darien was confused, "Serena, what are you saying?"

Her eyes clenched shut, "The scouts. I couldn't protect Neptune, I've failed Haruka and the others… and I couldn't protect you. I caused your pain. All of they're pain." She cried out softly as she brought her hands to her face.

"Why is this happening? I can't be their leader like this. I can't even control my own thoughts!" She sobbed.

Darien was shocked to even hear this coming from her. She had always been strong. Yes, at first clumsy but that had changed. What brought this on?

"Serena…" he took hold of her hand softly, causing her to look him in the eye. He felt a sudden shock in his heart. Pain was evident, so much like the look Adnama had given him… and fear gripped him. Without saying a thing, he brought her close to him, holding her tightly.

Serena was surprised, even in her sadness. She glanced up into his face, "Dar?"

He looked down at that face, that sweet gentle face. He didn't want to lose her.

"Ser, you mean everything to all of us. It's not your fault and none of them blame you, not even Haruka. So don't blame yourself. Be strong for them…" his voice grew soft as he looked ion her eyes deeply, "Just promise me, you won't leave me. I couldn't bear it."

She was caught of guard by this but gave as brave a face as she could for him. She had to be strong… for the others… for him. She nodded as he kissed her softly. She leaned against him as the sun sank lower. She felt safe in his arms. She didn't want to leave them.

Darien wrapped his arms around her as they both watched the sunset. This moment, right then, he felt happy to be with his love. Nothing would separate them again.

Nothing.

~~~

So, did it suck? Lack of imagination? **Sniff** I know. But I'm tired and I can't do anymore. My ideas are getting mixed and few. I know the ending it's just a matter of getting the middle. **Sigh**

Riea: Ah Faerie, it's okay. **pats her shoulder** I'm sure it'll do well. 

Faerie: **sigh** okay. **goes to her room to sleep**

Riea: **stares hard at reader's** Okay people, listen up! R&R or you'll have me to deal with! Let's make Faerie feel better! ^^ Cha!


	5. Out Run the Wind

Chapter Five

After stopping by the drug store picking up the painkillers Dr. Hyoko had prescribed, Adnama zipped off on her bike down the highway. She didn't really know where she was headed only she was going faster and faster. The feelings, emotions that she did not want to deal with swelled through her and she angrily tried to shove them aside. She bit her lip fiercely, tasting blood but ignoring it as the air whipped at her jacket and jeans, her hair snapping behind her from the helmet. Even through the tinted glass she could see how fierce the sun looked as it set. She blinked away angry tears and accelerated more. 

She was going way too fast, but she didn't care. She just wanted to escape, run from the reality, and let it vanish behind her. She knew it wouldn't happen but she just kept going. Before she knew it she was zipping down the coastal road which was thankfully more or less devoid of traffic this time of day.

As she kept going, she felt that something was close behind her. Chancing a glance she saw another motorbike roaring closer, the rider wearing red helmet with tinted glass as well. As they ended up beside her, they glanced over to her. Adnama felt a challenge rush through her. Yes, she was still alive and damned if she let something like this stop her from taking risks. 

__

Just like the old days, dad. She thought of her foster father and all the races they had and how much she had raced off when trouble had hit her. Like the day her dad's cop friends came over in their plain-clothes duty wear, carrying something in their hands. 

__

Flashback. 

She'd been home alone, mom and her brother out to pick up her sister and family from the airport to visit. She remembered opening the door, seeing their faces and then… her fathers badge. The air had left her and all she could do was back away, shaking her head. 

'No. No this can't be. This isn't happening!' Her father's friends had tried to give comforting words but she had fled from the house, not caring about leaving the door open or saying anything else. She had just ran, ran like the wind to near by park, hitting the ground in anger, feeling every blow as her fists bled from hitting the trees, hot tears stinging her eyes. _No! _She slammed her fist into a tree, hearing a mighty crack.

__

No! Punching a brick wall, stone crumbling, as her fist ripped apart, blood oozing.

__

NOOOO!!! With all her strength she screamed at the sky, her fists tightening till her nails dug into her skin. She had remembered the surge that had raced through, like electricity ready to explode. In her anger she thought she had even radiated with her sorrow and rage. She had thought that a nearby lamp had burst like an explosion and that the very wind and whipped at her hair, as if to lift her into the very air. Then just as suddenly, it was gone, she lying on the ground breathless and exhausted.

It had been then that small headaches had begun, every so often but nothing more. She would take off back to her house, jump her bike and disappear for days, leaving her family worried about her safety. Where she went, she didn't remember. Only she would come home, ragged and exhausted to her very relieved family. She knew risks were what made her go on. A challenge, it was what made life worth living.

__

End of Flashback.

And here was this other rider, obviously looking for a challenge as they glanced at her. Adnama nodded, _You wanna race, buddy, you got one!_

With that she hit the throttle, roaring like a dragon and speeding beyond boundary. This had obviously taken the other by surprise but soon they joined in, coming close behind. Adnama gave a wicked laugh.

__

So you do have guts. I'm impressed. Let's see how far you'll go.

She took a sharp turn to a higher road leading up into the coastal cliffs. Here the road would be rather narrow and very bad if traffic did appear around sudden corners. Passing was just not allowed here. Yet soon they were almost neck and neck beside each other, taking the death race to a higher level. 

Adnama let out a laugh as she swooped in, cutting them off a little. _Let's give you some spice!_ She nipped the corner of the road, skimming the guardrail in the opposite lane. She looked forward and suddenly there was a truck coming. She heard the horns and could tell from her fellow rider not far behind, that they grew concerned, if only for a moment.

__

All I need. Adnama began to chicken race with the very worried trucker and then at the last minute zipped to the side, cutting in behind him and jumping the rail. For a few moments she had the glorious feeling of soaring through the air before her bike began to descend to the ground far below. She could barely hear the screech of tires as the other rider halted just before the rail. All Adnama felt was the adrenaline rushing through, the feeling of electricity building as she took her life in her own hands again. She glared and gripped her bike as she hit her target.

A sharp corner of the cliff not built over by the road further on but beside it. Dirt filled the air as she spun her bike around, coming to a sharp halt. She was now looking in the direction of her fellow racer, almost half a kilometer across the very deep gap. She grinned in triumph as she stood there, the bike not parked. She let the evening air whip at her hair, flexing her gloved hands from their hard work. The other rider had taken and continued along the winding the cliff road around the gap to where she was and parked their bike just outside the guardrail toward the off hanging where Adnama stood. They took gave their hands a rub as they approached, stopping about two meters from where she stood.

They were tall whoever they might be and they were obviously as willing to take a risk as Adnama was, only until she jumped the gap. Still wearing their helmets, the other spoke.

"You've got a lot of guts," came a husky voice, "Do you usually have a death wish?"

"More or less," muttered Adnama, "I find life isn't worth living if there is no challenge. Risks make it stronger."

The other seemed to chuckled somewhat, "I think we share the same philosophy." She pulled off her helmet, revealing a sandy hair girl about Adnama height and build. Her eyes were a dark navy blue and she could see an anger or pain there as well. She knew that all to well.

Adnama removed her helmet as well, giving her tied hair a shake as it fell against her body before blowing gently with the wind again. Holding her helmet at her side, she too gave the girl a serious look, "It's seems I have found a fellow racer who feels a need for speed as much as I do." She walked up to her, giving her a close look, "I can tell you revel in the danger as well."

The other raised an eyebrow, "So it seems," she muttered, raising a hand, "Tenou Haruka."

Adnama considered the hand for a moment, then gripped it in her usual tight grip, "Snemeis Adnama."

Haruka seemed surprised by her grip but covered it in a second, releasing her hand, "I believe I've heard of you. Serena has mentioned you from time to time. Naneeka is your niece, correct? She hangs out with Rini."

Adnama was surprised but gave a faint smile, "So, you know Odango too, I see."

At this Haruka's face broke out in a grin and she laughed, "I see I'm not the only one. Well Adnama, I was impressed by your bike skills. I've never seen someone take such a jump and live to tell about it. You must have wings hidden within you."

Adnama chuckled, "The wind decides I'm not ready to die so I am permitted another day."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, "How poetic. Are you a writer?"

"No, only little bits here and there. I'm taking a coarse in acting at KO. I hope to be an actress some…" she stopped, her words cutting into her earlier thoughts. Her face darkened again as she headed back to her bike.

"Gomen. I should be getting home. I'm late."

Haruka was taken by surprise by this sudden change, "Wait. Is something wrong?"

Adnama placed her helmet on as she mounted her bike, kicked it into action and turned to leave by the highway. But Haruka stood before her, her face set.

"I can see you are feeling a deep anger, perhaps pain. I can relate." She said bitterly.

Adnama gave a low laughter of self-mockery, "No, I don't think you can."

Haruka put a hand on the bike's handle, looking serious, "Whatever it is, I hope you find peace soon." She was quiet for a moment before she gave a wry grin from the corner of her mouth.

"Race you another day?"

Adnama was thoughtful but then gave a slow nod; "Perhaps. Should I see another day."

Before Haruka could respond Adnama ripped away past the guardrail and sped off down the highway again towards the city.

Haruka muddled over the meeting, feeling it might be a good idea to ask Darien about the girl. Perhaps he knew what was going. She had though by description that she was a more opening, friendly person. But from this first meeting, she saw an entirely different being.

__

She harbors deep power.

~~~

Reaching the penthouse, Adnama tiredly opened the door, dropping her helmet carelessly into a closet, removing her leather jacket and tossing it over a couch.

"Mitts? Naneeka? Anyone home?" she wondered to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper. Just as she opened it and began to drink, she heard a soft laughter. Curious she headed down the hall, checking rooms.

"Naneeka? You hiding?" she held the cold can, taking a swing every now and then. Suddenly the laughter seemed to be coming from behind.

__

'Over here!' came a faint child's laugh. Adnama headed back to the living room, setting down the can and checking in the closet. Then it sounded like it came from by the couch. Spinning around she saw nothing. Becoming somewhat peeved she spoke out.

"All right. I'm in no mood for games. Come out, whoever you may be!"

The laughter became more distinct and then came a tugging from behind. Turning Adnama was surprised. There stood Naneeka grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Auntie!"

Adnama placed her hands on her hips, staring down at her niece, "Mind explaining where you were? It sounded like you were in the heating ducts."

Naneeka giggled as she plopped on the couch, Adnama taking a seat on another. "Mitts has been training me." She grinned, "I became tiny. And I can appear mostly anywhere! It's so fun!"

Adnama raised eyebrow, "And where is this trouble making Mitts anyway?"

"I find that most offensive, princess." Mitts came down the hall, jumping onto the couch beside her, "Training is not a game. Young Naneeka only made it into one."

Adnama sighed, leaning her head on a hand, "Whatever. As long as it doesn't create me another headache."

Naneeka began to look worried, "Are you okay, Auntie?"

She waved off the question, "Don't you have homework?"

Naneeka pouted, grabbing her bag and heading down the hall, "I knew I should of stayed longer at Rini's." They heard her door close and then Mitts turned to Adnama. "Princess?"

"Please, don't bother with that title." She said irritably, "Seeing as I don't remember a thing about such a life, I fail to see why I should take on its name."

"But it's who you are," protested Mitts, "Your destiny. You are and always will be Princess Adnamaia of the Kingdom of…"

"Stop it!" Adnama burst, anger coming with her words, "Just stop! I don't want to hear anymore of this faerie tale or princess or destiny crap! Just…Just leave me to the life I have left!" She hugged her knees as her fist had hit the couch arm hard, banging loudly, sobs raking her body.

This was a complete shock to Mitts, taken aback by the sudden burst. She glanced down the hall to make sure Naneeka had not heard. Then she padded softly to Adnama, jumping up on the back of the couch beside her.

"I feel the appointment did not end well," she said softly.

"No," Adnama spoke quietly as she slowly looked up, her face red but few tears present. "But it's not me I weep for."

Mitts was obviously upset as she padded back and forth, "This can't be happening. There is too much at stake. Quickly, what were you told?"

Adnama explained all that had been said to her and as she finished she could see the realization on Mitts face, even as she began to pace again.

"Why had I not remembered. Something this vital, I should have seen this!"

"Mitts, what difference could you have made? What is happening no one could have known."

Mitts stopped and turned to her, her words like a brick, "I did."

She looked at her, face unmoving but her words soft as if not to be heard at all.

"What?"

Mitts lowered her head before again facing her, "You remember that I told you your home was set in an dimension, phased with this one? Well, a star, very much different from this planet's sun lighted our system. The nebula rainbows also added a very different atmosphere to our planet. Your people had quite a different chemistry, some quite whiter then humans. Even though your mother was not originally of that system, your father was. So you had two different genes combined, making you a very special child indeed.

"Visiting your cousin's system had always been a small danger to you, so your fathers scientists had developed a way so that you were not effected by the suns effects. Your cousin could like wise visit you to no danger to herself or your aunt. I don't know why it didn't affect them in reverse like it did you. You rarely visited them anyway so the question was never answered, as they would see you often.

"How the suns effects you is rather hard to explain, only that it has caused others from your home to slowly go blind, cause sickness and yes… even death."

Adnama muddled over her words but a thought suddenly struck with fear, "What about Naneeka? And you?"

Mitts shook her head, "No, it will not effect us. Naneeka is of the true Fae and I… well, I will just say I'm not effected."

Why did she seem to avoid answering that? "But why now? Why not earlier? From what you've said it happened gradually but couldn't have been over a span like mine if they were just visiting."

"Like I have said, your mothers genes run through you as well. She was originally from this space. It maybe that they fought to defend your body while they could. It would seem your body has become to weary to handle the effect anymore."

"It might also be that living in Canada might have helped. The sun didn't seem as strong up north as it does in the south. (AN: Haha, yeah, I'm Canadian but it's NOT ALWAYS SNOWING!! YES, we DO see the sun and it DOES sometimes get as hot as any other place, even in the North) Hehe, a sunburn didn't happen too often but they could quite easily. I'm guessing those wouldn't help my case?"

Mitts looked at her, "I don't see that you should try to get one. But yes, it wouldn't help. Your theory might support this. But even there, you would eventually gain the effects."

"But you said there is a way to prevent these things from happening. Do you remember how?"

Mitts looked saddened and shook her head, "Unfortunately the methods cannot be reproduced here. The humans here have not the means and are yet to be that developed in science and medicine. Prin- …Adnama, I'm not sure what can be done."

Adnama again felt defeated, "I suppose the winds of destiny have decided my fate. The risks I have taken will never compete with what destroys me from within." She looked to Mitts, "Who I weep for are those I will leave behind. Those who have already suffered so much. I wish to spare them this pain."

Mitts nodded, "I understand." She was quiet before she felt it safe to speak again.

"There's not much time," she said softly as Adnama nodded, understanding, "The crystal must be found. Mistress must be stopped before this system once again sees the destruction it has forgotten."

"Understood," Adnama said solemnly, looking into Mitts' eyes in seriousness, "What must I do?"

Mitts was quiet but her face stern.

"Just…remember."

~~~

Hey Miko, I know you've been anticipating this! ^^ Enjoy! R&R


	6. Missions of Many

****

Chapter Six

"Cool it Joe! I told you, I'm not interested! Stop stalking me already!"

"Ah, come off it, babe. You know you'll like it too. Just give me a chance."

Smack! 

"One more time and I'll bean you good."

He held a hand to his swollen eye, a glare beginning to flare on his face. "I'm warnin' ya, Kia, I…"

"Didn't you hear the lady?" came a smirking voice from the shadows. Joe glanced around at a slim figure, whose arms were crossed; "I believe she said 'not interested', am I right?"

"Mind your own business, whoever you are! What do you care anyway?"

The shadow jumped down from her perch lightly and walked forward, still shadowed, "Oh I have my interests. So I suggest you protect your own, if you know what's healthy for you."

Joe smirked as Kia crossed her arms, glaring at Joe, "Take a hike, Joe. Wouldn't want to see you get it now, would you?"

He turned to Kia and hit her across the face, sending her flying to the ground. She was stunned to say the least, as she looked up at him in new fear.

"Shut your trap, bitch! I'll deal with you later. But for my little freak here…" he turned but blinked in surprise. There was no one in the shadows. Suddenly, without warning he heard a swish from below and a foot suddenly made direct contact with his jaw.

Stars exploding in his eyes, he fell with a crash, moaning as he went out like a light.

The slim shadow now stood half out in the light her upper half still in shadow but an evident smirk in her voice.

"Men! They never learn."

Kia rose a bit shaken but came toward the slim figure, "Oh, thanks. That creep was beginning to scare me. If you hadn't come along…"

Smack! Kia suddenly found her self on the ground, again looking up into the sky and wondering what hit her. She was aware of the doubling pain on her face and jaw and could only think what a black eye she'd have in the morning, not knowing what hit her. And then she was in the air, feeling the air being choked from her, and a tight pressure around her neck. She coughed, trying to look down at what held her.

"Wh- **cough** wha-t …are you **choke** d-doing?"

The feminine voice laughed as Kia could see it was the figure that held her high in the air, her hand clenched tightly around the girl's neck.

"Having some fun. It has been a while since I could do this and these guys are such pushovers. They see a girl and fall down on there own heads. Tsk, tsk, no fun at all. You girls, you know how to sound terrified."

Kia was suddenly very close to the girl's face, still not seeing it but something else caught her attention. The eyes suddenly glowed a fierce blue and her blood seemed to freeze even as her face felt a frosty air blow over, her skin beginning to harden.

The voice hissed a deep deathly sound.

"Scream."

Blood curling screams filled the night air before they were suddenly silenced.

Moments later, she dusted off her hands, chuckling to herself.

"Much too easy. I must find something more challenging. Perhaps a different approach." She laughed, the sounds of heals clicking softly as she walked away, leaving behind the deathly scene to found in the morning.

The terrified look forever etched, a very blue, very frozen, very dead…

…Kia.

~~~

"It's not a good idea. You might have another encounter. You can't keep going out, especially if you don't want them to be involved."

"I understand your concern," she said calmly as she dressed in the dark recess of the room, slipping on the dark cloak over her outfit, " I'll look normal this time, if you wish, go undercover."

"No," he sighed, that wouldn't do either. You might be susceptible to other troubles of this place. You know what it was like during this…"

"Yes," she chuckled softly, "A girl couldn't be caught around her alone, now could she?"

He felt his argument would go no where. With a defeated sigh. He nodded, "Fine. But go like this. You're swifter and much less detectable from rooftops. The cloak, is it…" 

She grinned and turned a bit, the cloak swirling about.

"Good as new. She knew what she was doing. She seems the only one who can fix it. It means a lot. It's saved me quite a bit."

He paused a moment, his face curious. "What do you hope to find this time?"

She was still, shifting part of her cloak a bit nervously, "I… I need to seek another. I know the _Ciah-lah _(AN: not a miss spelling. This is my creation ^^ Pronounced Cee-ha-la ) is safe for now. The Protector has seen to that as will her study. There are other things I must find out that I could not find back home. It is… important to me." She said this softly, her head still in shadow and her face unreadable.

He was quiet as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned forward, a soft caress to her cheek as he spoke gently.

"I understand. But this time… you're not going alone."

She turned around in the dark room, the moonlight just sparkling against the shimmer of the strange lining on the cloak, facing him. 

"Aroi-he (AN: Another of mine. Pronounced A-h-roe-hey. Going for something-kinda Celtic here), it wouldn't be wise. What if they should see me again? And this time, you as well. It would make this much more complicated."

"Ki-he," (AN: Kee-ar-hey) he rested his hands on her shoulders, "This mission is as much to me as it is to you. I have my own mission; you know that. Besides," he stepped back, a glow of silver slipping down from his head to his toes, leaving him in the blue and silver outfit of before, (AN: Back in TFO: Ch.13) his almond shaped eyes flashing with some unknown mischief; "Who said anything about _being_ seen? It's been awhile since I stretch my legs. Or perhaps wings would be better."

He suddenly leapt into the air, the same silver glow encompassing him, leaving a handsome blue banded falcon, a streak of faint red down its head and partially back. It flapped a bit before landing on her outstretched gloved arm.

"Very well. But you need to be careful. It's very different out there."

The falcon nipped at her hand playfully and she could hear a soft if not laughing voice in her mind.

__

'Tsk, tsk, I'm not a child.'

"Hmmm, sometimes I wonder." She chuckled as she lifted her large hood over her head, a darkness encompassing her face, tiny lights like stars twinkling from within, as well as two large pinpoints that appeared more like eyes then the small stars that surrounded where face would be. She raised a hand, and a soft glow formed growing longer and longer till finally her staff appeared. A long crystal staff that widened at the end, looking much like that of a rose stem, and green crystal vines twisting around it with small leaves here and there. At the top, rested two iridescent Fae wings on each side, a strange jewel in the middle, and a silver crescent facing up, it's points up and slightly inward. A closed crystallized rose resided in its center, carrying a faint glow as wishing to open but forbidden to. It stood just a foot past her head.

She seemed to sigh, both with pride and yet, sadness as well as she glanced at.

The falcon nipped her hand again, this time with concern rather then play.

__

'Ki-he, you honor her by using it. Do not be troubled by its appearance."

"You know, I wonder if this thing may be more a curse then gift." She brought the staff lower, caressing the sleeping bloom. "It was believed that my grandmother once used it to…" she brought a hand to her hood.

__

'I know. But we will make sure that does not happen again. Those were desperate times. She felt in her heart that it was the thing to do, I'm sure of it. She never knew what happened to her daughter.'

She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and letting the staff stand tall with an odd echoing boom, sounding like ages past.

"I _will _honor _her_ by this. And I will know what happened in this place. I promise you that."

He gave a strong cry of triumph as she went to the window, leaping lightly onto the balcony railing, the wind gently catching at her cloak. She threw up her arm and the bird took flight, a screech filling the air as he flew. 

With a grace of a cat, she leapt from her perch into the night.

~~~

"Great night to be prowling," Lita muttered as she turned up her coat against the soft chill. Winter was coming it seemed and she did welcome it yet. It just meant that nights would be colder for the scouts to go out.

"Really, I wish Luna and Artemis would come up with something _at least _for winter. I'm sure Queen Serenity would have understood. Talking to myself, great. I really need to get home."

Laughing at herself and ignoring the strange stares she was receiving from passing pedestrians, she jogged a bit before coming to a stop. She blinked. Had she just seen a shadow cross her path? It seemed to large to be a bird at this time of night. She glanced up.

Nothing. Shaking her head she continued on. Then something really caught her eye and she nearly tripped over herself. Right there across the street, at the mouth of an alley way, wearing a long overcoat no less, was…

"Michiru!" Lita gasped, not believing her eyes. Her hair seemed darker but it had to be her none the less.

Michiru had not heard or seen her, as she looked down the alley once more, then turned and began walking away from Lita.

Taking but a minute to recover her senses, Lita began to follow, jogging a bit as she tapped her communicator.

"Guys! You're not going to believe this but I've spotted Michiru!"

Suddenly Haruka, Serena and Rei's face appeared in split screens, Haruka and Serena's eyes wide.

"Where is she?!" they basically shouted.

"I'm near Cherry Lane, not far from Tenth Street. I'm gonna try and catch her. I can't see why she's not listening."

Rei spoke seriously, if not in a concerned voice, "Be careful, Lita. We don't know what might have happened."

"Right! Talk later." She tapped it off as she turned a corner she was sure Michiru had gone down. But she suddenly came to a very empty street. Blinking in surprise she looked behind and back again.

"Wha-… where could she have gone?"

Suddenly she felt a screaming pain sear through her head, the touch like burning ice on the side of her head. With a sickening feeling, she moaned as the world swam away and she fell with a thud.

One hand in her pocket the other steaming, the girl chuckled at the fallen one.

"You should have looked up."

~~~

Her senses had gone crazy when she'd leapt over the last alley. With ease she stopped abruptly, looking up to the bird far over head.

__

'Something's wrong.'

'I know, I feel it too. Should I…'

'No, I will. You stay hidden. It may bring the others. I won't be long.'

With quick quiet steps, she raced back to the open space of the alley. Cautiously, she looked down. Something twinkled below. With careful movements, she made her way down, till she hit the alley ground. Staying hidden, she approached the frozen shape.

And her blood ran cold.

It was a human. A girl, frozen solid, fear evident on her face, her hands at her throat as if she had fallen, hanging from somewhere. This seemed very familiar.

She swallowed hard.

__

'Aroi-he, I need you.'

There was a wisp through the air and he was suddenly perched on a railing across from her. She heard a small cry and then a silver glow go over him. He sat upon the railing, one leg bent beside him to balance, and a look of surprise across his face.

"This… this was a girl."

"Yes," she said grimly, her voice quiet and still in horror, "I could not believe it possible. But here it is before my very eyes."

"The lore's are true. Such being exist." He said in a hoarse whisper. "This is unexpected."

"No, I won't believe it. Those were just tales to scare children, us in particular. I can't believe that such mythic creatures could exist."

"But the evidence before you. What else could it be? Did not your own mother…"

She looked up to him quickly, "Leave her from this. I was afraid then when these tales were told, just to keep me from straying far. But I knew she meant it only as a guidance tool. I cannot and _will not_ believe that such beings exist!"

He sighed, "As you wish. But I would be wary." The silver glow appeared again and he was replaced again by the falcon.

__

'I will carry on my mission. But don't think I won't be watching over you.' 

She waved him off as he took flight, a cry through the air before he was gone. She knelt beside the girl, gently touching her frozen cheek.

"Poor child. Life could have been so much more for you." She suddenly notice a still form of a boy not far off, a sizable lump on his head.

"It would seem, at least, that one of your problems may have been solved. If that is any comfort to your family."

Her touch gave a soft glow as did something from within the cloak at her chest. The girl face dissolved of its fear and was replaced by that of calm, as though she may have been sleeping. Her body was no longer frozen.

"At least these people of authority will not be alarmed of strange events. It would be all I need. Rest now. May your journey to heaven be free of pain."

Then her senses went off again. Whipping her head around to the mouth of the alley, she heard voices.

"She called from around here. But I don't see anything."

"Wait!" came a husky voice, one that sounded like it felt the pain of worry and determination, "This alley. Do you…"

The sounds of rushing feet and before she knew it, three of them stood not far.

"It's her again!" spoke the dark hared one.

__

Damn! That same Guardian! That's all I need now.

"A body? What have you done?" hissed the sandy hair girl, her face practically livid as she charged forward, "What have you done to Michiru?!"

"Uranus, wait!" yelled the blond girl as she ran after.

She could see this would be bad if she didn't leave now. With a sound leap, she jumped high into the air, reaching a fire escape and seeing the angry on charge below. Without stopping, she looked up at her and her hand raised.

"WORLD SHAKING!!"

"Uranus, no!"

With the speed of lighting, she leapt from the blast, practically running along the wall as she leapt higher till she reached the rooftop. Seeing the sandy hair one coming, she raised her wand in defense. As the other bound onto the roof, she whipped the staff around and the girl was hit in the gut, then the staff went under her knees and she was knocked to the ground. Falling to her hands and knees, she coughed, holding her stomach as the other reached her even as the Ki-he began her escape.

"Wait, don't go! I wish to speak-"

"You should hold a better leash on your guardian," she spoke directly if not almost coldly. "I will not be so easy next time."

"Coward!" Uranus choked as she struggled to leave, "Only a thief would run from their crime."

"Humph!" she muttered darkly, "We shall see who is the coward. Don't get in my way again." With that she leapt to another roof and was gone.

~~~

"Haruka," Moon whispered as she bent done beside her friend, "You shouldn't have gone after her."

"It is my duty." She choked as she rose, with some help from Mars, "She is not from here. I don't believe she can mean anything good."

"I agree with Uranus on this one," Mars said darkly, glancing in the direction of the vanishing shadow, "I don't like not knowing who she may be."

Moon looked upset, "I believe we had this same conversation regarding the Sailor Stars as well, am I right? And was I wrong about them?"

Uranus began her descent back down into the alley, as did the other two. Reaching the ground, she glanced at Moon.

"They were scouts and even then, they would not be entirely trusted. They were willing to make sacrifices."

"And so were you." Moon said calmly but with a stern look. Uranus' jaw set but she said nothing, looking away.

"Still," Mars carried on, "We don't know who are what she is. She can't be a scout. It doesn't seem possible."

"Whatever she may be," Haruka said as she knelt beside the still form of the girl, "She did something here. I still feel strong here." She glanced away, "At least it was not Michiru."

"Or Lita." Mars said quietly. Moon stood by, a bit shaken suddenly.

"We-we've never see anyone die. No body innocent at least. This… this is so wrong. But I don't believe it was she. She helped us once."

"Sailor Moon," Mars turned, her face rather upset, "This same so called 'savor' also left this girl in a hurry. You think she was 'saving' her too? You heard what she said. 'Don't get in my way'. That sounds like a threat to me."

Uranus rose, looking to Moon, "That's enough for me. This is one threat I will not let get past me. Our duty is to protect you and we will. This 'being' will leave or die at our hands."

"But," Moon said softly, more to herself, "She called them guardians. How would she know that and why did she? She was warning you, yes, but I don't believe she could cause harm."

"Is this not proof enough?" Uranus looked with anger at the girl on the ground. That could have been Lita. Or Michiru. What would you say then? Would you still believe in good then?!"

"I believe there is good in us all!" Moon suddenly shouted, "I believed it in the Star and I believed it in you! And was I wrong? Tell me, was I?!" Tears were forming, if only a little.

With a sigh, both Mars and Uranus looked defeated.

Uranus spoke softly, not looking up.

"Princess, you are too sweet."

Mars nodded sadly, glancing once more to the girl on the ground, her face oddly peaceful.

"We better call the police and get out of here. We still need to find Lita."

Moon nodded silently, her hands clenched before her as Mars went for a phone. Uranus' face went soft as she approached her, a hand to her shoulder as she whispered.

"Forgive me, Serena. I do not wish to doubt you. Please, leave these things to us. We will deal with them as they should be. Getting involved will only hurt you I fear."

Moon was quiet before she spoke softly, "I _am_ involved. Nothing you or anyone can say will ever change that. It's a fate I have to live with. Please, let me make my own decisions." She looked calmly with a steel in her eyes at Uranus.

A bit surprised but determined, Uranus gave Moon's shoulder a squeeze.

"We trust in your judgment but we must make our own as well. That is the way of the scouts. Remember that, first as a princess then as a scout. You are royalty first and that comes first in our mission. The protection of your future."

Mars returned, "Their coming. I had to muffle my voice so as not to be found out. I don't need so many questions. But we better leave right now."

They nodded, hearing the sounds of sirens already as the left the alley and turned a corner before de-transforming and walking along like nothing happened.

~~~

Lousy, I know, not much for creativity but here it is. Gomen minna. Things will get harder now. Looks like I may be going to LA for drama training and then I will be gone for two years. Chances are I won't see a computer for about every five months. **Sigh** So, I will try to write as many chapters as I can then do writing in the ol' scrib' again till I see a computer. I hope my account will be alive still ^^; Yeah the whole thing worries me. But I would be traveling a lot. So, hey. May be along the road, I'll get to meet one of you wonderful people. States looks like the main place for now in travel plans, may be Europe. Oh now I'm dreaming. Ah well, R&R please! ^^


	7. I Will Protect You

Chapter Seven

Having left Ki-he back at the alley, the falcon known as Aroi-he flew high in the night sky, his head darting about as he observed the sights below. The wind was cold but his feathers were a great comfort. Unaware of what had commenced back at the alley, he soared higher up till the city was a sparkling set of jewels. Without warning, his mind grew alert and he suddenly dived sharply at the lights below, breaking his free fall only at the last minute over a dim street, the lights below very few.

Landing on a near by rooftop, he perched at the edge, glancing about. The feeling was stronger here, yet he could feel it fading.

__

It happened here, he thought, his feathers ruffled slightly as if to shiver. _The last place he was alive. _He glanced into the night sky.

__

At least, on this earth. He gave a low cry, like a morning bird, then lowered his head.

__

It may not have happened if… The bird head gave a shake and he leapt from the perch, soaring low to the ground before allowing the wind the lift him into the air once more.

__

But it was long ago. Yet the feeling remains. Without much thought, he dove again sharply, his eyes shut against an inner pain. Only when a sudden feeling of danger hit him did he open them, only to give a screech of alarm as a building came suddenly into view.

Trying to reassert him, he was too late as with a sudden crash, he slammed into a window. The glass did not crack as he fell to a surface below the window, a sharp pain slicing through his body. 

Unable to move let alone think, the world seemed to swirl about him, curses of stupidity ringing through his mind. As he lay there, thinking he'd never be able to get back to Ki-he, the glass suddenly moved aside. His eyes not focusing, all he could do was screech in pain half heatedly as a young girl drew near, the light from the window causing her to appear like she was glowing. His weary mind thought of an image he'd once known. But it couldn't be.

"Oh, you poor bird. You must have got lost in the dark. It's okay, I won't hurt you."

He felt himself being lifted in her arms and knew he must be entering a warm room as light blinded him, his eyes half closed as he cried out.

"Shhh, it's okay. I know just the thing to help you." He felt himself being laid on soft blankets in a dimmer room and the sounds of soft footfalls leaving. Unable to really see his surroundings, he could only lay on his side, to weak to do anything.

The girl returned, bandages in her hands and a bowl of warm water. Carefully, she lifted a wing and he screamed.

"Oh, sorry. I guess it's this one." Meekly, she took a wet cloth from the bowl, wrung it out, and carefully wrapped it around his body, taking a bottle from a bedside table and dabbing it to another cloth. With gentle caresses, she dabbed the injured wing and then wrapped it in the bandages. 

His wing suddenly felt cool, yet warm, as the pain eased. His mind felt heavy with fatigue as he glanced at the girl once more before falling into slumber. Once again light surrounded her from the other room, though her face he could not see. She once again appeared to be glowing and it almost seemed something glittered behind her.

His mind falling asleep, a last thought tickled him as he grinned inwardly.

__

A faerie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dark lady grinned as she left the room where screams of pain emanated, bouncing off the walls and following her as she glided down the dim corridor. Soon after, entering her throne room, she seated herself in a tall armchair near the low-banked fire as it cast shows over her, her hand whimsically tracing over something that glowed in her hand.

A flickering green crystal rose, the bud not quote open yet. The lady laughed as she raised her hand and the rose vanished. The sounds of chains rang from somewhere deep in the reaches of the dark place.

"I must admit, the plan was quite good, Roganda."

The red hared girl appeared from behind, gave a bow and approached. "Your compliments glories me, Milady."

"But, let us not forget the captor in this chase. She had uses to be sure."

"Good bait is all, I believe," Roganda's lip twitched, irritation perhaps?

"Yes, but it was she who discover our next Senshi. Even if her life force no longer breaths, her shell knows much. Come my Shadow Senshi!"

A swirl of angry waters appeared in a water spout before it dissipated suddenly, revealing the dark aqua hared Senshi bowed before her.

"Milady," came her dark voice as she looked up, her eyes flashing angry blue before they returned to the former state.

"Yes, Sailor Neptune, former Guardian to the Silver Millennium. My, you do seem better now," she chuckled darkly. "Roganda, wouldn't you say she appears unchanged?"

Roganda frowned at Neptune as she turned, "The shadow within her does grow strong, Milady. You would think she was the same."

The dark lady grinned in her shadows, "Let us see your catch."

A bolt of lightening hit the floor beside Neptune, who did not even flinch, and there floated another, her head hung in defeat and the look of death in her skin.

"She fought hard against the illusions," spoke Roganda, "But it was the Senshi of Neptune who changed her mind. Her mind is open now, her spirit gone."

"As I already know, Roganda. But tell me, what might I find with this one? Her deepest fear, was it not a strange one for such a powerful Senshi?"

"I-I do not know, Milady. I-I do not tread on your ways…"

The lady stood, a frown in the darkness, "See that you don't. I suppose you must leave now, if I'm not mistaken."

With a start, Roganda blinked, then nodded, "Yes, I had forgotten. Thank you, Milady. I will not fail." Being quick, she ran lightly to a mirror and slipped through, vanishing. 

The lady approached the limp form hung in the air, turning to face Neptune for a moment, "You may go. I am sure there are people who will have 'questions'."

Neptune's grin was cold and sly as she nodded, her dark eyes glinting. "Of coarse, Milady." With a bow and a waterspout encasing her, she vanished.

Now alone with the still form, the dark shadow reached out with a hand and lifted the form's chin. Her eyes were blank and dark green, no life present, her body appearing very beaten and cut. The woman chuckled darkly.

"You will know such power as you've never felt. You will feel strength like such never met. The darkness, the anger will flow through your veins." She leaned closer to the girl's ear, whispering, "You are now _mine!"_

With laughter she brought her hand forward and a dark beam shot out, enveloping the girl, her eyes glowed a fierce brilliance of blue, a shadow floating over her. Then like silk, it slipped through her, seeping in like water on a sponge. The light faded and she fell to the floor. After a moment, the girl slowly rose, her eyes glowing blue before resuming a fierce green, her outfit even appearing darker.

A nasty grin appeared as she nodded to the lady.

"Welcome back, Shadow Senshi, Guardian of Jupiter!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So far, nothing," Ami murmured as she tapped on her small hand held computer, "As far as I can see, Lita just isn't here anymore."

"No," whispered a saddened Serena, clutching the edge of the table, "Not her too. Why? Why is this happening?"

Rei rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find them."

Haruka had been standing at the doorway of Rei's room, over looking the garden outside. Having said nothing for a while, she spoke quietly.

"It's not making sense. We searched everywhere. How and why are they taking them. And what is their purpose?" she touched a hand to her forehead, "this isn't making sense."

"They don't appear to be a rational enemy. But are we sure they took Lita too?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Ami said as she put away her computer, "From what we've seen, they have an objective of collecting people. For what purpose, we've yet to speculate."

"And what of this strange woman we encountered?" Haruka said darkly, "What do we make of her?"

"Leave her out of this," Serena suddenly spoke, "I can't believe she'd be responsible for any of this. She saved us, remember? She even tried to save Michiru, remember Haruka?"

"How do we know?" Haruka said, suddenly turning to them, "She made an attempt the take Michiru back, granted. But how do we know she wasn't about the claim her herself?"

Serena said nothing, only turned away, holding her knees close to her. Rei glanced at the clock, "it's getting late and we do have classes tomorrow. Aren't you suppose to be practicing, Serena?"

Serena nodded, slowly rising. Ami piped up, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm sure Lita will turn up, and Michiru as well. We have to put on a brave face till they do. We don't want too many questioned asked right now. Agreed?"

After they all nodded, they left, leaving Rei to her meditation, and Haruka insisting she walk Serena home.

"We don't need you missing at all," she said gently as they waved to Ami.

Serena was silent as they walked, Haruka glancing down once and a while to her. She was going over in her head the things said at the meeting when she became suddenly aware of a soft crying coming from Serena.

Glancing down again, she saw Serena furiously wiping away tears as they walked. Without a word and putting her own pain away, Haruka suddenly stopped and held Serena to her, hugging her as she ran a hand over her back. Serena continued to weep into her shoulder until she finally stopped, glancing up to Haruka in soft surprise.

Haruka grinned down at her, "It's okay, Princess. I understand your pain. But don't forget, we're here with you. And we'll always protect you. _I _will protect you. I swear it."

Serena nodded silently as they continued to walk, Haruka's arm about her in silent comfort as they continued home.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Surprise

****

Chapter Eight

School went as usual, like nothing was wrong. Sometimes Serena wanted to scream at people, asking how could they not notice? How could they be happy while she was sad? But she knew this would make no sense to them and kept silent, instead focusing on her homework for once, anything to keep her mind busy.

Drama would be the hardest, she felt. Lita was supposed to be there. How would this be explained? Entering with Molly and Mina, Serena noticed Darien, Andy, Roe and Adnama were already on stage, Darien and Adnama going over the scripts quietly. But something was different with Adnama. With surprise, Serena noticed she was now wearing glasses. But why?

As Serena approached the front seats, her heart stopped cold. The back of someone's head, a brown hared one yet a bit dark, the same style. Could it be?

Serena heard Mina gasped from behind as well as Molly walked past and gave Serena an odd look.

"What is it, Serena?" she asked. 

Serena shook her head and gave a grin to Molly, "Oh nothing Moll. I just realized I forgot to ask Mina something. You go find a seat. I'll just be a sec."

As Molly went to the second row, Serena turned to Mina and her face showed the same surprise Serena felt.

"You see it too?"

Mina nodded, her mouth still open, "But… I thought…"

"Well standing here won't help us find out any sooner. Come on!" 

As they joined Molly in the second row, Serena leaned forward, trying to see the girl's face but she was looking down at her script. With a sigh, Serena shook her head. No, it couldn't be.

At that moment the girl looked up and turned to face Serena, a grin on her face, "Hey Serena!"

Mina and Serena nearly fell out of their chairs in shock, but quickly covered their surprise, Mina trying to speak.

"Lita! What… how… where…"

"…When, why?" Lita chuckled.

Serena finished for Mina, "What are you doing here?"

Lita blinked, "Why, I'm in drama, remember? Your idea, right? Boy, you two are acting silly?"

"But I thought… last night, we couldn't find you. What happened?"

"Oh that? Hehe, well, I found out I was just chasing some poor schmuck and decided to go home from there. I didn't think you guys would be worried so I never called."

Mina and Serena looked at each other, mouthing 'schmuck' in question. Lita didn't usually use such words. Serena turned a look of relief on her face, a sweatdrop present.

"Hehe, well you certainly gave us a scare. I'm glad your safe."

Lita tilted her head in confusion, "You had reason to worry?"

"Hehe, guess not!" Laughed Mina. She elbowed Serena giving an 'I told you so' look. Serena only reddened.

As Lita grinned, turning back to the front, Serena stopped. Had Lita looked a little annoyed for a moment there? And did her eye seem to flash or was it the stage light reflecting? Filled with these questions, she quickly let it go as Karie walked on stage.

"Well, people," she clapped her hands together, "I'm glad to say today will be your final test. I want all of you to read the lines you read last week on stage and we'll see how you do this time. And at the end of class, I will be handing out your final roles. Good luck!" 

Picking up a clipboard from the floor, she suddenly stopped for a brief moment, glancing at the front row. Then as she stood up, she glanced about, a look of concern on her face. This caused a few to start talking.

Karie only chuckled and waved it off, "Oh it's nothing. Thought I swallowed a bug."

Everyone laughed but it did seem that Karie didn't laugh so much as they did her eyes in concentration for a moment before she looked through her clipboard and announced the first set of people.

By the end, everyone seemed to have pulled off a great job. Michael still seemed to be feeling nervous so it was to his great surprise that Karie gave him the role of the king.

"It will help you build more confidence," she grinned as she wrote on her clipboard. When all was said and done, Mina got her covenanted part as Titania, a shout of glee followed by a red face at the laughing that commenced. Darien was a prince, Serena a queen, wife to Michael (more red faces); Lita was to play a guardian, Molly was a royal cousin to Adnama who would play the lead as the princess in whom the story seemed to revolve.

"Now for technical support, I'd like the following to stay behind to receive your duties from me, Andy and Roe. The rest of you may go. Kurt, Lita, Molly, Mina, Michael," she listed a few more and gestured for the rest to leave while the ones called came to the front. Serena did a final turn, glancing at Lita, getting the thumbs up from Mina and headed out with Darien and Adnama.

"What with you today, Serena?" Adnama asked as they silently headed down the hall, "You seemed rather out of it today, up on stage."

"Oh, nothing." She gave a quick smile, "Just lack of sleep I guess."

"Anymore classes for you today?" Darien asked as he brought an arm around her.

"Actually, not today. Funny but the teachers seem to be up to something these days so they called for early leave today again."

"Must be a plot to cram your brains and turn you into zombies." Adnama made a blank stare and moaned like a zombie, receiving a laugh from Serena. She grinned, "Looks like that worked."

"Glad to se your doing better, Adnama," Darien said.

Adnama looked forward again, her face still yet calm, "I suppose I've just accepted the inevitable."

Darien grinned, giving her a warm look. Serena unwittingly spoke up cheerfully, trying to return the favor in cheering her up. 

"Well it's not like you're gonna die, ne?"

Adnama's face changed so quickly, Darien thought she was going to be sick. But instead she force a small grin, but spoke quietly, "Yeah."

From this, Darien knew right away that what Adnama may have not told him in words, she did in actions. What she'd learned from Dr. Hyoko must have been just that bad.

Reaching the outdoors and trying to lighten the mood, Darien commented to Adnama, "Those glasses do suit you, wouldn't you say Serena?"

A little surprised but taking it up, Serena nodded, "They do. So I guess the doctor prescribed some glasses then for you? That's what's been bothering you, I'll bet. But don't worry, you don't look one bit the nerd like Melvin."

At this, both Darien and Adnama burst out laughing. To make it funnier, Serena just stood there confused.

Wiping away a tear of mirth, Adnama spoke, "Hehe, that's what I like about you, Odango. Your sweet innocent comments. Your spirit really does shine through. I'm gonna miss that."

This caught the other two off guard as Serena asked, "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Adnama's face fell a bit but she covered again, "No. I guess not. I gotta run. Cha!" And she ran off to the parking lot leaving them to only stare. Serena looked up to Darien.

"Don't you think that was odd?"

He nodded as he watched Adnama disappear on her bike out the lot. Then seeing the others coming from the school they headed over, forgetting about Adnama for the moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is getting worse. I don't know where he is, he wasn't in classes today and I got this very bad feeling in drama. I'm afraid another has been taken."

"Are you sure?" the quiet voice asked from the shadows, "She was here, wasn't she? I would think she'd be gone if it were so."

Karie kept pacing the stage. "Something's not right here. I feel…deceived some how. Like a cloud has been cast over me." She turned to the dark wings, "Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

There was silence and then a quiet, "No."

Karie looked skeptical; "It wouldn't be the first time. There are things I could never learn from her. Things no one would speak of."

"Follow your gut and let go of your feelings. They can sometimes betray you."

"If only I could change. Do what he does. Wasn't there something…"

"Perhaps but the time will come when you will know. For now, go home and wait. I'm sure he is all right. I feel nothing of danger for him right now. You can to, am I right?"

Reluctantly, she nodded, "But it doesn't stop me from worrying." She sighed, "All right. I do need to get this play taken care of. It's begun it's task already so things are going as planned." Still she seemed to pace.

The voice grew concerned; "Perhaps I should not have called upon you two. This may be more then you can deal with."

"No. I _need_ to do it." She stopped pacing her face lowered as she spoke silently, "For _her._"

"I must go. I cannot stay here too long or I will be missed. Be strong. All will be right again."

There was a silent _whoosh_ and then nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, Karie collected her things and headed out of the auditorium and to the teacher's meeting.

Later that afternoon, as she came outside, someone was standing by her car, waiting. Seeing red hair she grinned but her face changed as she realized it was only Roe. 

"Oh, what are you doing here Roe?" she asked as she dropped her stuff into the car.

Roe's face seemed so angular. _Almost like Aaron's, _she thought. With a strange smile, Roe spoke, "I thought I'd go over idea's with you about the wardrobe and make-up. I do believe Molly and Mina will do well in those departments."

She spoke for a while, all the while Karie nodded yet feeling a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Something… something she didn't understand seemed to be bothering her about Roe.

"Karie? What do you think?" 

Karie blinked and nodded, "Sounds good. Bring them up with the others tomorrow and we'll get started right away."

Roe gave another very strange smile, her dark eyes almost seemed to glint, "Very well. Thank you for your time. She turned with a small swish, her black skirt moving with grace in line with her steps.

Karie leaned wearily against her car. She felt like someone had just doused her with cold water. Roe's voice seemed so… cold. Yet that was all that seemed odd. Shaking her head and getting into the driver's seat, she touched her forehead again.

Cold sweat was there and she hadn't even realized it. Taking in breath, Karie passed it off as worry for Aaron. There was nothing wrong with this picture. It was no secret that Roe wasn't really a people's person. She just didn't seem the type.

Throwing this aside, she started her car and headed for home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His vision felt blurry, his eyes feeling cold sting every time he tried to open them. Something had woke him and still felt the fog of sleep over him. So when he did see something, though rather blurry, he wasn't surprised his mind was making things up. It had to be.

The room was dim but afternoon light filtered from a window shrouded in soft white curtains. Someone was in that light, beside him, a damp cloth going over his feathered forehead.

Her hair looked every bit as red as his but for two stripes of soft black on each side of her face, and it draped delicately against her arms. Her face, he could almost make it out. That same soft face he once knew, the loving eyes, the soft caresses. Even as he was, he wanted to weep.

__

'Aroi-he.' Her soft voice whispered, _'Whatever happens, you know I will always love you, my most dearest of all.'_

The same words, the ones he'd held to him for so many years. He wished to speak but all that escaped was a soft cry of a wounded bird.

The face seemed to shift the voice so quiet.

__

'Aroi-he… Aroi-he…'

He blinked and before him was someone else. Her heart mourned as another voice spoke.

"Are you okay?" The little girl from the night before sat beside him, a cloth in her hand. Had it been a dream? Was it only his mind allowing him that one wish but for a moment?

Feeling hurt yet feeling the fierce pain of condition hitting him, he was finally fully aware of his surroundings and he blinked again.

The pain ached but it was not like it had been the night before. His head moved from side to side, his blinking like any falcon would. The girl smiled.

"I'm glad. You seem better today. Sorry I couldn't stay all day but I had school. And I didn't want Auntie to know I'd found a bird. She might have sent you to the animal shelter to get help there."

Though he couldn't speak, his indignation at this thought came out in a screech. The girl laughed.

"Yeah, I thought you'd feel that way too. Well, I'll get you something to eat. Be right back." 

Once she left, he considered his options and gently moved his wing. It still stung but he'd have to risk something soon. He couldn't stay. Ki-he would be frantic.

He mused over his last conscience thought of the night before. _A faerie?_ No, it must have been his imagination, thoughts of stories he'd once heard.

With determination, he concentrated and the bird suddenly glowed bright and grew larger. In the bird's place lay a small red hared boy, almond shaped eyes the color of emeralds. He glanced down and realized he forgotten something, turning red. With a quick thought and a flash, he soon wore blue jeans and tee shirt with a funny little cartoon on it.

Getting up slowly, he held his arm close. Wincing, he rose and silently stepped out of the room and down a hall. Coming to an open area, he saw the girl in a kitchen going through the cupboards. 

Trying to be quick and silent, he made a run for the door. Just as he grabbed the handle with his good hand, he spotted a tabby staring at him from a couch near by. His senses kicked it like lightning and he gasped. The cat seemed very interested in him and he almost felt hypnotized.

"There we go." He heard the girl getting closer and finally breaking eyes with the cat, he opened the door and closed it with a soft click, making a run for the elevator he spotted. 

Getting in, he hid by the button panel, hit the 'main floor' button and pushed the 'close door' repeatedly. The finally began to close just as the apartment door slowly opened. With a deep breath, he waited but the doors finally clicked before the apartment door opened any further.

With a sigh of relief, he sank to the floor and winced at his arm. Looking at it now, it seemed rather purple but he hoped it wasn't broken. How'd he explain that?

With a ding, the elevator reached the main floor. He rushed from there, not really watching where he was going, nearly knocking over a lady.

"Whoa there! You shouldn't be running."

He turned only briefly, his eyes widening as the lady only watched. With a swallow, his small voice cracked, "S-sorry."

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you? And what's wrong with your arm?" But before she could do anything, he bolted again, out of the building and ran across the street and into the park. He didn't stop till he was half way through it, finally coming to rest against a tree, breathing hard.

This wasn't his most favorite of forms but it seemed less conspicuous then some grown-up running out of a building. 

Having caught his breath, he began to wander around, not exactly sure where he was now. He hadn't really been paying attention the night before and had lost his bearings. He got many stares and comments, mostly "What a sweety" and "Are you lost, dear" but he only smiled sweetly and continued on, trying not to look too pained as he held onto his arm.

At last he found another entrance out of the park and onto a street. Walking along the sidewalk, he glanced about in worry, trying to recognize anything familiar.

Not long after, he heard a car stop behind near the sidewalk and a door open. With a slight groan, he hoped it wasn't some stupid supposed kidnapper. With a bit of an annoyed look, he turned and nearly choked at who stood there, their arms crossed.

"Even in such disguises, you do stand out. Don't look so innocent. Get in already. You're in big trouble, _young man._" She said this last bit with a laugh as he glared and got into the passenger seat of the white convertible.

As they drove along, he finally spoke in his small boy voice, "What took you so long?"

"Drop the 'cute' act, would you please?"

"Fine," his voice changed to that of someone much older then six. Not turning to him, she laughed.

"You know, you had me worried. Whatever you might be working on, you shouldn't just disappear like that. Who would look after your classes, for one?"

"It wasn't exactly my plan for this to happen," he said in exasperation, as he explained what had commenced the night before.

After he finished she glanced at him briefly, "You know, with that look and your voice, you almost seem like a munchkin."

Getting a good laugh out of this at his expense, he fumed, glanced about and crouched deep in his seat. A flash later and Aaron sat there, looking rather perturbed with her in cargos and green tee shirt. 

"Much better." She said.

"You're not exactly showing any pity to my situation."

"Well, it _is _your own fault. You should have been watching where you were flying. Lucky for you that girl had a good heart."

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully, lightly touching his arm. "I was almost sure I saw something though. She seemed so like… but I don't believe it could be possible." Then his face widened again and he turned to her.

"But she was there. Just as I ran out. It must be where you've gone those few nights."

She frowned, "You've been spying on me?"

"No, not that. It just happened. I ran into Adnama. She lives there. Do suppose she knows this girl? Or that cat for that reason."

She shrugged, "I don't recall hearing anything about them. We didn't get briefed on anyone like them. It probably just tat you surprised the animal and it was protecting its territory."

"'It' was a female and I don't believe there was anything 'normal' about her. Perhaps the same is with this girl."

"Why not just drop it. You will most likely not see them again and I doubt there is any connection to Adnama. End of story." She seemed to cut this like a knife and he said nothing of it again, but he did look at her in concern.

"What happened today?"

She spoke of the strong feeling of foreboding and the talk with Roe, and what had resulted in it.

"I never felt anything from her. But maybe she its because she keep to herself so much. But for you to feel something now." He was thoughtful and then his face grew very stern.

"Watch out, Karie. I don't want you around her alone. Until we know what it means, I think we should even have her leave the drama team."

"No. It would look to suspicious. And I believe we should keep an eye on her. Whatever is going on, I want to be able to catch it before something happens."

With his good hand, he took hold of one of hers and gave it a squeeze. "Just remember what you promised me. Don't do anything possibly dangerous without me."

"I don't need to be babied." She said sternly but after a while gave a small nod, taking back her hand and holding the steering wheel tightly with both.

He sighed, watching her for a moment. "You know, you have so much of your mother in you."

Her face relaxed a bit as she spoke quietly, "I'm surprised you remember her. You were only six when…" she blinked and looked back at the road.

"And you were not that much younger the me. And we both remember well. As I do mine."

Having reached their parking lot, she turned off the engine, sitting there. She turned, her hand raised.

"'To cherish and remember,'"

He took her hand in a firm grip, "'Those we loved, forever.'"

Aaron smiled, "This promise we made as children. Let's make sure we accomplish this. For the sake of our future."

"And our past."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haruka walked into the house, still feeling empty since Michiru's disappearance. The house was quiet, Hotaru over at Rini's and Setsuna… well, she hadn't return for a number of months. With a sigh, she dropped her schoolbooks on the kitchen table and suddenly stopped.

A sound had come from down the hall. With her guard up, she held her henshi stick close as she slowly entered the living room. Someone exited from the bathroom and went into another room. 

Haruka couldn't believe someone would break in only to shower. After a moment, the person entered the living room, their head bent as they dried their hair. As the looked up, the towel moved off to the side and the girl smiled, her hair flowing like soft waves; Haruka could only gasp in utter shock.

"Hello, Haruka." Her voice in gentle tones.

__

Michiru!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, hoped this wets your appetites. If it seems to boring, do let me know. I am trying my best. Many things have been going on. But as always, do R&R. Cha!


	9. Whatcha Didn't Know

****

Chapter Nine

"Cat got your tongue?" Michiru continued to stand there, drying the ends of her hair and smiling at Haruka.

Haruka could only gape, unable to speak. Part of her wanted to rush to feel that she was real but the other part, the one filled with duty grew ever the more suspicious. After a minute or two, Haruka straightened and cleared her expression of surprise, and instead returned to her usual steady face.

"Michiru." She said simply, not knowing what else to say. 

Michiru laughed, turning to a couch and sitting down, looking very casual, leaving Haruka standing, watching her.

"Suppose you tell me where you've been these days?" Haruka kept her voice even, not to betray any inner turmoil.

Michiru tossed her head back, her hair cascading behind her, and returned Haruka's hard stare with a quick flutter of her lashes.

"Oh, must we really talk about it? Isn't it just better that I'm back? I'd have thought you'd be happy."

Haruka swallowed, glancing away briefly, "I am," and returned her gaze, "But it's not like you to just vanish and suddenly appear again."

Her laugh twinkled yet it almost felt cold to Haruka. Suppressing a shiver, she felt something was very much different with Michiru and decided not to speak of the actual case of her sudden "vanishing". Perhaps this was not the Michiru she knew. This crazy idea seemed even less substantial then Michiru's sudden return. Still she would keep certain details to herself until she could be sure.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there, I think I'll head out. I have some things to do before my recital tonight. You are coming, I expect?"

Haruka blinked. She'd completely forgot about that. And a good thing too it seemed. Had she remembered, she have called to cancel and then try to explain why it didn't need to be any more. Nodding, she turned aside.

"I have some things to do as well. I'll see you tonight." Without waiting for a response, she headed back out the door and climbed onto her bike, taking off in a roar.

Not really knowing what she was going to do, she found she was heading towards Serena's. Maybe it was just as well. What was she going to do about Hotaru? She didn't want her exposed to whatever was going on with Michiru, but how to make it seem not suspicious, that was the problem. Even if Michiru seemed different, she was still very intelligent.

Perhaps a few days at Rini's? That wouldn't seem unusual. And even Hotaru might not suspect.

After a while, she reached Serena's and hopped of her bike. Glancing once up at the house, she walked up to the door and knocked. 

After about five seconds, she could hear feet running quickly down the hall followed by the quick swing of the door opening, revealing Rini, Hotaru and another girl with a rather interesting hair color.

"Haruka! What are you doing here already?" Hotaru asked in surprise. "I thought I was staying for dinner."

"Well actually, munchkin," Hotaru smiled as she stepped in, closing the door behind her, "I was going to see if you wanted to stay here for longer then that."

Hotaru's eyes lit up as Rini spat out, "You mean like over night?"

"I mean like perhaps a week. If that's all right with your 'aunt'." Haruka winked, glancing only once to the other girl, suspecting it was the one named Naneeka, knowing she'd not know who Rini really was in the house.

"I'm sure it will." Rini smiled, "Maybe with a little persuasion too." She grinned slyly, even as Luna-P was seen floating nonchalantly behind her. Haruka could only grinned inwardly.

"Is this Naneeka?" she asked, looking squarely on the girl now, who seemed rather quiet during everything. Naneeka almost seem to jerk under the stare but nodded once silently.

"Please to meet you." She said quietly. Haruka was still staring, causing Naneeka to turn red. Haruka blinked from her deep thoughts and suddenly smiled. "You too. I've already met your aunt. I gotta admit, the resemblance doesn't really hold on you two." _At least not on their features,_ she thought. This one too, it seemed felt odd, out of place, like she didn't quite… fit.

"Oh," Naneeka said quietly, "Well, I've been told I take after my fathers side more then mom's. And, um, well… Auntie isn't really related."

"Oh, how so?"

"She's mom's adopted sister." Naneeka then glanced to Rini, "Can we finish our movie now? Auntie will be here soon and I wanna see what happens to Tima after Rock kidnapped her. (AN: Hehe, anyone recognize that plot line? Oh come on, have you been deprived? **Sigh** well, a very good movie by the equally very good writer of my favorite cartoon since childhood, it being _Astro Boy,_ Mr. Osamu Tezuka. The movie, **drum rolls** _Metropolis. _That's the end of my little blurb now. Back to the story_!)_"

"Yeah me too!" Hotaru grabbed Naneeka hand and they ran back into the living room as Rini turned to follow.

"Little Rabbit," Haruka spoke quietly, causing Rini to stop and turn, "Please be careful. I fear things are about to get complicated again. And until I know what's going on, I think it would be better if you stayed here where it's safe. Hotaru will watch out for you. Whatever took you from the future might be behind what's happened in the city."

Rini's eyes went wide, "You don't suppose they'd come back for me, do you?"

"I don't know. But right now, I don't know what to believe. Something's not right with Michiru; that's all I can say for now. If she calls, try to find an excuse not to answer too many questions. They might be odd even."

"Haruka, what's going on?" Rini asked, beginning to worry.

"Nothing for you to worry too much about for now. Don't be troubled, I'll be watching out for you and our Princess. Nothing will get past me."

~*~*~*~*~

The docks were quiet, waves splashing against the wharf, the odd bird sounding. Under this though was the silent clicking of buttons being tapped and quiet footsteps following. The late afternoon settled on the lone person standing a large open area squared off by warehouses and twinkled off her sapphire hair.

"Nothing, not so much as a trace that might explain what happened." Ami sighed, looking around her surroundings.

"Come on, Ames," came Mina cheery voice from behind a stack of boxes, "There's gotta be something. I mean, some kind of gateway or vortex or something."

"I've checked all the usual dark energy signatures and nothing shows up. Whoever this enemy is, they're very advanced."

"Or maybe so old that a computer couldn't detect it." Mina walked out in the open area, dusting her jacket and making a disgusted face, "Like this dust. You'd think I could get some kind of warning."

Ami chuckled, "You might be right. We never knew about Neherenia being in our past. And even Galaxia went way back." She smiled broadly, "That's real good, Mina." She began tapping away at her hand computer as Mina just continued shaking her jacket, coughing.

"Whatever."

Then Mina was quiet, her face looking puzzled, "Hear that. Ames?"

Ames continued typing, "Hear what?"

"The birds."

"I don't hear them."

"Exactly."

Ami glanced up, "Well perhaps they went off to look for more food."

"Okay, I can understand that reasoning to a point, but listen. It's something else. Can't you hear it?"

Ami concentrated, "I still don't hear anything. It's very quiet." 

"Precisely. Don't you find it odd, being at the docks with a rather large amount of water near by… and not hearing waves?"

Her eyes widened, "You're right. That's not physically possible." She ran down to the wharf side with Mina, glancing over. The waves were still splashing, only no sound could be heard. Mina gave an involuntary shiver, taking several steps away from the water.

"Uh, I think maybe it is time to go home, don't you think Ames?"

"This is extraordinary. I must analyze it for record."

"Let's do that another time," Mina glanced around her. It was growing remarkably darker and colder with each second, even Ami began to look around her. It almost felt like their surroundings were slowly going black and white. 

Stepping away from the wharf, she joined Mina. "Perhaps you're right. We should call the others right away. Scouts, come in." She tapped her watch but nothing happened.

Mina tried her, "Girls, come on, it's an emergency!"

Nothing. Mina gulped, "I'd say this is a bad thing. Let's book it now."

"What, are you afraid, you big scaredy cat!"

Mina blinked, turning to Ami quickly, "What?"

Ami had a peculiar look on her face and she was smirking, "Really Mina. Aren't you suppose to be the brave leader of the Guardians? Didn't Queen Serenity select you herself?"

Mina could only blink. What brought this on, "Well, yes. But I don't know why that gives you any reason to call me names."

"Oh that's nothing compared to what the others always say about you. You know, that you're not really good, that you're air-headed and just a dumb blond. And you can't even pass a simple math test. How sad is that?"

Her eyes began to well as she stepped away from Ami, "I-I-I don't get it. You know I try my best and yeah, sometimes I like to have fun. But I don't believe the others would say that."

"Sure they do," Mina turned and saw Sailor Jupiter standing not far behind her. "We know you really don't care. All you ever wanted was fame and fortune. If not for us, you'd be actress right now, or maybe a singer. We're just in the way."

"And so are you." Mina spun and now saw Mercury, posed with one of her attacks.

"No, you can't mean that. I don't wanna fight you."

"Then why wear that uniform?" Jupiter asked.

Mina looked down and gasped, finding she wore her scout uniform after all, not remembering transforming.

"Face it, you're just a wanna be leader. You couldn't even protect the princess."

Venus' eyes grew cloudy with tear, even as she could see before her eyes their princess and her love being destroyed before her by Metallia. She blinked the horrible images from her mind, seeing the posed Mercury.

"Face it, you're just a loser on a losing streak. Queen Serenity probably just felt sorry for you when your mother up and died on you at your birth. Too bad she didn't do the world a favor to go before you came.""

At this, Venus' tears turned fiery and she screamed in anger.

"That's going to far! You die now, bitch!!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Mina, I can't get the scouts and I don't know what to make of this. Maybe we should leave."

"What, the 'brain' lost a fuse?"

Ami turned seeing Venus instead, smirking. When had she transformed? Ami could only blink.

"E-excuse me?"

"Smarty pants Guardian can't even understand what I just said. My that is a step backwards." She began to saunter around Ami, tauntingly. "Always showing off to us 'slower' ones, making us look like the idiots. I'm really getting sick of that."

"Mina, what are you saying? I've never meant to sound like a bragger and if I have I'm sorry."

"Cut the crap, twit!" Ami whirled to find Neptune behind her smirking, "We all know you do it to cover up the obvious."

"What do you mean," Ami was growing more bewildered and upset by the second, "I've nothing to hide. I've shared everything with you guys."

"Really?" Venus laughed nastily, "Like when you knew the odds were very much against us when Metallia attacked? But no," Venus fawned surprise, tapping her chin with a finger as she continued pacing around Ami, "Instead, you decided not to tell the queen and oh, what happened?" she suddenly stopped, as if coming to some grave discovery.

"Oh, that's right. We died."

"Not only that," Neptune said, "The queen's own daughter suffered a rather horrible death. As I recall, it still haunts her to this day. You should really ask her about it some time."

Mercury fell to her knees, tears beginning to trickle, even as she became vaguely aware that she now wore her uniform.

"I…I thought it would give us a better chance. If moral was up, we might have had a chance."

"A load of crap!" Venus hissed, "You knew very well what would happen. And you didn't care. Your little ice heart just ignored the possibility. You really do take after your queen mother. You're both the same; cold hearted. II suppose it was all the same your father died before he could see what a disappointment his little princess had turned out to be."

Mercury screamed, pounding the ground and looking up at Venus' uncaring eyes. Mercury's voice sounded like ice itself.

"Want to test that theory, bitch?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Venus' brought her hand to her lips, kissing the tips once and glaring with ferocity at Mercury, "Let's see you miss this one Einstein! _Love and Beauty Shock_!!" 

The blazing light shot around her and blazed like a ball at Mercury.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mercury grabbed her water harp from her space pocket and began to strum at the strings, "How about we analyze your biggest mistake today? _Aqua Rhapsody!!" _ Violent waves shot from the harp, whipping around her and shooting forward like knives.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In a sudden blink, blindly light filled the area and a shock wave resounded off the building, shaking the very foundation. Then nothing.

Dust began to settle and things were silent. Then the sound of waves began again and the seagulls called. The place returned to its former state, leaving only a small new scene.

Two girls collapsed on the ground, their clothes torn and bloody; one lying almost crushed against a wall and the other at an odd angle not far away, face down. Two figures approached them, each smiling.

"That was fun, wouldn't you say." One laughed, nudging one of the girls with her foot, getting no response.

"Too much. Almost too easy. Really, I thought this one would have caught on."

"You give her too much credit. Look like I win the bet."

The other sighed, "Whatever. Just grab yours and let's go. This place is beginning to make me itch."

The other laughed darkly, "Yeah, much to 'nice'. Enough to make one ralph."

The other shook their head, "You know, those words are going to get you caught. I already think I've already been slightly suspected."

"Humph! You worry too much. Anyway, let's get outta here."

"Right." The air shimmered and where each had stood, each with one of the fallen girls under an arm, the vanished like melting snow.

The sun shone again, unknowing of any change that might have occurred under its reign.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this one's so short but I'm tired and been working and blah blah blah! Yeah, I can hear Miko saying "Excuses, excuses!" Well, full time job, and so on, very tired, know you guys (at least a few a think) are still interested. Anywho, let me know what you think. R&R Cha!

Faerie Star


End file.
